Eternal Love 2 :Till Death Do Us Apart Completed
by Leialyssa
Summary: Paige is married, Prue is back in heaven with Andy, Piper and Leo ate happy with their newborn son and Phoebe... waiting for a miracle.
1. Life Between Hell and Heaven

**Attention!!! The sequel Eternal Love 2: Till Death Do Us Apart starts from Chapter 7 onwards. Thank you...!**

**Disclaimer **Piper, Leo and all the characters from the famous TV series, Charmed belongs to the WB network and Spelling television. Melinda, she belongs to me. This story will not be used for any profit of any kind. It is strictly for entertainment only.

**Rated** Hmm... o.O

**Spoiler** This is a Piper/Leo story. I can't and won't broke them apart, or pair one of them with any other character... So, beat it!

**Summary** This takes place at least 4 years after the baby, which instead of a boy, I 'turn' it to a girl Melinda was born.... I strictly focus on Piper and Leo's life with their daughter, Melinda.

**P/S** This is my first time writing a fanfic... If u don't like it, say so. I'll try my best to write this story as interesting as I can... and update it as fast as I can... One more thing, **I'm posting everything back again**. I'd rewrote a few chappies and I'll make the chappies longer now since... Okay, actually, I'd posted this story on a baord before and I'd posted the sequel too. So, I'm thinking of posting both stories under one title... And I'll do it quickly, believe me. I've only 27 days to go till my O-level exams and I don't think it's fair for thos who'd read my stories to wait for another _year_ again... Btw, thanks to the angel who posted a review and made me continue posting again...

* * *

It was morning in San Francisco. The sun just rose and the cars were filling all the main streets in San Francisco. In a Victorian manor on the Prescott Street, sat a lady at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her. Her hair was loosely tied with a white ribbon. Her brown eyes were red. Her face was wet with tears and her body was shaking. She sipped her drink slowly and gulped it down her throat silently. Her mind was filled with what had happened last night. The incident. The very incident that broke them... apart. 

Melinda cried again. This is the third time this week. "Mommy, I miss daddy..." She hugged her mother tightly. Piper scooped her into her arms and put her in bed. "Mommy, will daddy come home? I really miss him..." The four-year-old said. "I don't know, honey. I just don't..." Piper kissed her daughter goodnight, and went to her bedroom. 'I've to settle this, right now... Or we'll suffer forever' Piper closed the door and looked up at the ceilings

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You don't understand!!! They gave me more charges, Piper! You have to understand this!" "This is not about **Them** Leo, it's about us! You didn't come home for two whole weeks!" "I just can't, Piper!" "You can!" She yelled at him. Leo was taken aback by his wife's yelling. "No, Piper. I can't. You have to understand this!" "No... Melinda misses you like hell, and you? Do you ever been here for her? No! Never! She needs you, Leo!" "She has you and her aunts. You two have to understand my duty!" Leo put her hands softly on Piper's shoulders but she brushed them away. "I can't... Leo. I can't. And I won't!" Piper sat down on her bed, crying. Leo sat next to her. _

"_Piper..." "Go, Leo" "Piper, I love..." "Go... we better split up" Leo was shocked. "What?!" Piper turned around and looked straight into his eyes "You hear me... Leave us... don't even bother to come back. Go to your charges. We don't need you" Piper stood up and went out from their bedroom. "But, Piper..." "Go, Leo. Go... we'd suffered enough. Just go. Leave us! We can live without you!" Piper stood by the door silently. "How could you say things like that?" "How could you do this to us, Leo? U should leave... I don't want Mel to wake up and see you here...She'll ask too any questions about you" "If that what you want...I'll go then... I love you... and Melinda too" Tears could be seen in Leo's eyes. With that, he orbed out, leaving Piper crying all alone at the door._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was brought back to the reality when the coffee spilled onto her hand. Her swollen red eyes were filled with tears. Tears of pain. She tried not to cry, but failed. Then, a usual voice was heard. "Mommy!!!" A four years old little girl ran into the kitchen, clutching a little brown teddy bear in her arm and went straight to Piper. "Mommy!!! Did daddy come home? Did he?" the girl smiled sweetly at her mother. Piper looked at her with teary eyes. "No, Mellie... He didn't. He was busy..."

Melinda saw her mother's eyes. She could sense the pain that her mother felt. Melinda climbed onto Piper's lap and hugged her tightly. "Mommy, you missed daddy too?" Piper cried on her daughter's shoulder uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, honey... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Melinda patted her mother's back softly, and then kissed her cheek. "Come on! We'll make a breakfast for you and me!" She smiled and then jumped off Piper's lap and went to the refrigerator. Piper looked at her little daughter. 'She's too little to understand this...'

Phoebe ran into the kitchen, with a hair dryer in her hand. "Oh God! You won't believe what I did last night!!!" She smiled giddily as she sat at the table. Piper wiped her teary eyes and turned to Phoebe. "Sex?" Phoebe nodded and giggled. Melinda was too busy mixing the flour with butter to hear that. "Slow down, Mel's here" Piper helped Melinda putting some milk into the bowl. "He was damn great!!! Oh God!!!" Phoebe went to Piper and whispered. "He was yummy!!!" Piper shook her off. "What's with the attitude, sis?" Phoebe looked at Piper and noticed her red eyes. "Honey, did you and Leo fight, _again_?" Piper stood there silently. "Oh... He's just busy... You know his duty..." "What duty? Neglecting his own family? Is that a duty? "Piper went to the living room, leaving Melinda wondering what had happened between her mother and her father.

Piper stormed into the living room and sat on the sofa and started to cry. Paige, who was sitting on the coffee table, went to Piper. "Piper honey... _Again_?" Piper sobbed on Paige's shoulder. "I hate him! So much..." "Really?" The girls turned around just to see a demon, holding an athame was standing behind them.

"Position!!!" Piper ran from the kitchen with her daughter in her arms. She put Melinda behind the sofa and asked her to stay quite. The frozen demon started to unfreeze. Paige rushed over to the demon and took the athame. Alculus the demon sent Phoebe flying into the dining table. "Phoebe!!!" Piper screamed her sister's name. Paige orbed the athame toward Alculus but it was sent back to her. Paige orbed out and the athame hit the wall. Piper went to Phoebe and helped her up. "You okay?" "Yeah... Son of a btch!" Phoebe levitated and kicked the demon to the wall. Alculus stood back up and punched Phoebe on her face. Melinda was scared to see the demon. But, it wasn't her first time to experience all these.

Paige orbed into the attic and orbed back downstairs with the Book of Shadows. The sisters gathered around the book, and Piper flipped through the book to find the vanquishing spell for the demon. Alculus took the athame and shimmered behind them. Melinda yelled out to warn them and Piper froze Alculus before he could attack them. "Thanx, Mellie... Here... The Vanquishing spell..." Piper looked at the page.

The Charmed Ones chanted the spell and flame started to appear under Alculus' feet. The demon unfroze and started to scream his head off before he was gone in a swirl of flaming fire. Melinda, who was hiding behind the sofa, closed her eyes with her little hands.

"Mommy!!!" Melinda ran to one of the Charmed Ones and hugged her. Piper hugged Melinda tightly in her arms. "Uh... I don't want to disturb this mother-daughter moment. But, Phoebe needs help here" Piper and Melinda turned around to see Phoebe with a bloody nose. "Leo!!! Leo!!! Urgh, where the hell is he? Leo!!!" "He won't come... back." Paige looked at Piper. "What do you mean...? Leo!!! Get your ass down here! Phoebe needs you!" Piper sighed heavily. "He won't come back..." Melinda stared at her mother. She dropped the packet of ice onto Phoebe's broken nose and Phoebe yowled in pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't even tell us that Leo and you... not together any more" Paige said to her sister. "I didn't want to..." Piper went to the kitchen. "Why? You two are match made in heaven!!!" Phoebe walked into the kitchen while rubbing her nose. "Thank God we have our little Angel!" Melinda smiled proudly at her aunt. Phoebe hugged Mellie and ushered her to go and play in the foyer. "We're just not mean to be together..." Phoebe looked at Piper. "Leo loves you! You love him! What made you two like this?" Paige took out a bowl of raw cookie dough that Melinda and Piper had done earlier, before the demon attacked.

"Well... He neglected us. Mel needs him and where was he? I didn't even know!" Piper sat on the chair. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Melinda is only four! She's a kid who needs a normal family. A mom that cooks, a dad that's always with her...But... Not like this..." Phoebe sat next to Piper. "I guess... We're just not meant...--" "To be together?" Piper looked up at Paige. They all turned around, and saw a lady with straight silky black hair, a pair of sparkling blue eyes, wearing a long white dress. "To be together?" the lady repeated it again. Phoebe and Piper were shocked to see that lady. "P... P... Prue?"

* * *

Prue? For real..? Is it really Prue? Wanna know more? Go to the next chapter please! Thanks! Please leave your reviwes after reading, I wanna know what do you guys think about it. Again, sorry for not updating for so.... Long! 


	2. Broken Heart, Dead Sister & Toilet?

La-la-la... Here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Prudence Halliwell smiled at them. "P...P...Prue??? Is that... really you?" Prue raised her eyebrow at them. "Who else? Hello, Piper, Phoebe..." She looked at Paige. "And, Paige..." A proud smile formed on Prue's flawless and glowing face as Paige smiled back at her.

Prue neared her sisters. "You... You glow..." Paige said, making Piper and Phoebe looked at her with large eyes. "What?!" Paige asked them, making Prue chortle. "It's okay... I'm technically... dead, anyway! Hello, Phoebe. What are you looking at?" Piper and Phoebe tried to hug Prue but fail. Paige felt like hugging her too, but decided to hold it on. Prue looked at the ceiling at yelled "Hey!!! Do that thingie of yours before I come back up there and kick all your butts!" With that, a swirl of bright lights surrounded Prue and Prue reappeared, but not glowing and this time, she wore a T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans instead of the ol' plain white robe. Piper and Phoebe ran to her and they shared a hug before Paige came to them and hugged them all. "I'm your sister, too, right?" Prue smiled at her and hugged them all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two are meant to be together!" Piper walked into the living room. "They sent you down to talk to me about this? What! Leo told every single Lighters up there?!" Piper stared at Prue. "No... They sensed something is wrong between you two..." "So, now they're, what? Wedding counselors?" Piper sat on the couch silently. Prue sat beside her sister. "You two had gone through hard times together. You cried together, laughed together... You two are match made in heaven. Even **_They_** can't break you two apart. But now...--"

"Auntie Prue...?" Prue stopped talking. She looked around and saw Melinda, looking at her innocently. "Ahh... Must be our little angel, Melinda" Prue knelt down at her. "Hello, little angel" Melinda smiled at her. "Hello..." "How did you know it was me?" Melinda scratched her head. "Well, I've seen your pictures before. Mommy showed them to me and told me stories about you..." She said sweetly. "Ahh... You're one good girl. Come and give me a hug" Melinda nodded and hugged her. Piper just looked at her little girl. "Honey, why don't you go upstairs and clean up your room" Melinda nodded at Piper and went upstairs after waving goodbye at Prue. "Gees, Piper. You sent your baby to her room. How wonderful of you!" Prue said sarcastically. Paige giggled. "Prue, this is the first time I see you... You're... so pretty" Prue smiled at Paige. "Why, thank you. Gees, me myself was quite shocked to learn about _my_ new baby sister years ago. You've done a great job as a Charmed One" Paige smiled, blushing. Piper looked at Prue. "Prue, why did you come?"

Phoebe and Paige looked at Prue. "Well... Piper. It's about Leo... and you" the name 'Leo' echoed in Piper's mind. "What? Leo asked you to come to me to ask me to apologize to him?" Piper stood up and was about to leave the room when Prue said "No. I didn't see him. For days, actually. He's been busy, lately" Piper looked down guiltily. _You don't understand!!! They gave me more charges, Piper! You have to understand this!_ "Piper, sit down please." Piper shook her head and ran to her room. "Well... that went well, right?" Paige looked at Phoebe. Prue looked at her too. "What?" Phoebe asked them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper looked around her bedroom and then laid herself down onto her comfortable bed. _You two are match made in heaven_. She turned around just to see a photo frame with a picture of Leo, Melinda and her that was taken on Melinda's 4th birthday. She stared at the picture silently. _Leo loves you. You love Leo. What made you two like this?_ Then, beads of tears started to fall freely down her cheeks. 'Why, Leo... Why...' "You missed him, don't you?" Piper quickly wiped her tears away and turned around. "No... I've to go." "Where?" "P3 of course. Where else?" "Piper, listen to me... Leo loves you so much. He broke almost all the rules just to be with you. You're lucky to have an angel by your side, you know" Piper sat silently on the bed. "I know that you're mad at him for not returning home over weeks, and I know that you missed him badly. You think that Leo don't feel the same as you are? He told me he does..."

Piper looked at Prue. "He did? When... I mean... Yeah, right..." Prue sighed a little. "He came to me... about a month ago. He feared about you and Melinda. He was afraid that the future that you once saw will come true" Piper's mind wondered back to the time when Prue, Phoebe and her went to the future just to know that Piper and Leo were divorced. "It is true, then..." Piper's eyes slowly being filled with tears. "No, Piper. It's not too late to change the future... Think about this. Leo and you are match made in heaven. Nothing can break you two apart. Nothing. Not _them_, not me, not even us all... I don't want you to regret this in the future, Piper. Think about it... Blessed be, honey..." Prue caresses Piper's face before she disappeared in a swirl of bright shiny white lights. _Nothing can break you two apart. Nothing_. Piper sunk into her bed and cried. She took the frame and hugged it securely to her chest and sobbed herself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Piper last saw Leo. Piper missed Leo like crazy, but she kept herself together just for her child's sake. As usual, Piper woke up at 7 a.m. to cook breakfast for her two sisters. Then, she brought Melinda to P3 to do get some things done. Somehow, Piper felt different that morning. She felt nauseous and dizzy. 'Gees... Am I sick, or what?' She stood up from the stool and walked giddily toward the toilet. 'Urgh... This can't be good...." Piper ran to the toilet and she threw up in the toilet bowl.

After a few hours there, Piper took Melinda to have lunch, together with Phoebe. "Hey, how's your day, baby?" Phoebe asked Melinda as she sat down at the table. "I saw The Powerpuff Girls, Auntie" Melinda said. They had a nice lunch together, but somehow, Piper seemed not interested with her food. She felt like puking again. "Hey... You okay? Your food's getting cold" Piper shook it off and continued eating. After that, the mother and the daughter returned back at the manor. Piper felt sick... again. She threw up her lunch in the toilet bowl. 'That's just great! There goes my $7 lunch!' Piper came out from the toilet after flushing and looked into the mirror. 'Something's wrong... But...But it can't be...' Piper shook her thoughts away. She went to the first aid kit and took out a rectangular box out of it. 'Let's get this thing done'

Piper waited for in the kitchen. She set the timer for 5 minutes. Meanwhile, she busied herself by mixing some ingredients for her famous chocolate cookies. She tasted the raw cookie dough again. 'Sugar...' She took some sugar from the jar and put it in the big bowl. She looked at her wristwatch.

_Piper looked up as she saw the usual bright shiny blue lights filling the room. A handsome man stood in front of her. "Hello, honey." Piper smiled at him as her eyes naughtily roamed around Leo's body "Hi. Busy, lately?" Leo sighed and sat next to her. "Honey... I'm so... sorry. I tried and tried.. and tried to be home every day. But I just can't. _They_ won't let me to." He sighed heavily as he caresses Piper's face softly with his fingers. He slowly ran his fingers down her cheekbone and onto her rosy lips. How he really wanted to take those delicious lips into his own. "That's okay... I miss you, a lot..." Leo smiled and kissed his wife on her lips lightly. The kiss soon turned more passionate as Piper's tongue began filling into Leo's mouth, searching for his hot tongue. Their tongues soon entangle between each other. Piper broke the kiss as Leo lifted Piper into his strong arms and laid her down gently onto their very bed. "Leo, you're so naughty!" Leo smiled cheekily as Piper slapped Leo's face gently with her palm. "Yup. I am, tonight!" Leo continued kissing his wife as their hands began to explore each other's body. Clothes were seen flying around the room as giggles and chuckles were heard. Only moaning and groaning of pleasure could be heard coming from the room after the light went off..._

Piper stared at the raw dough. "Tink!" the timer went off. 'Time's up' She went to the stick, carefully lift it up and see it. She sighed heavily. Relieved. 'God...' She threw the pregnancy test stick into the waste bin and left the kitchen with a relieved smile plastered on her face. As she left, a _blue line_ slowly appeared on the stick.

* * *

Oooohhh... Blue line. Is that a good thing or....? Next please!


	3. Guardian Angel & His Broken Wings

Chapter 3, coming through! Woot-woot!

* * *

The next morning, Piper woke up, having a major headache. She cooked some pancakes for Phoebe, who had gone to work after that and Melinda too. The little girl ate her pancakes while looking at her mother. "Mommy..." Piper looked at Melinda. "Yes, honey?" "Are you okay, mommy? You don't look good..." "I'm okay, honey... I'm okay..." She felt the urge to throw up again. Quickly, she went to the sink and a stream of smelly and sticky yellowish liquid came out in a rush from her throat and down to the sink. "Mommy!!!" Little Melinda ran to her mother. Piper washed her mouth after that. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Go and finish your breakfast, okay? The cartoon will be up, next" Piper looked at Melinda who nodded her head silently. "Okay..."

Melinda sat on the couch, watching her favorite cartoon. "Hello, baby!" Melinda looked around and saw Paige. "Mornin' Auntee" Melinda smiled at Paige. Paige kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen. "Piper? Piper... you okay? You look... not well" Paige asked Piper as she entered the kitchen. "No, I'm okay... Just tired." Piper sighed heavily. "Uh, okay then...But guess what? Last night—""You had sex with Alex and it was great, thank you very much" Paige looked at Piper. "How did you know?" "Well... Somehow, you did it on the couch in the living room and Melinda almost saw you two half naked, doing _it_ for hours!" Piper looked at Paige angrily. "Uh... I'll be careful next time... Can I have some pancakes?" She said, while thinking about the wonderful time she had with her fiancée last night. Piper shook her head slowly as she felt like throwing up again. 'Not again...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The surrounding was bright and blurry. The blue sky was filled with cotton white clouds. A man was seen, sitting alone in on a chair. His handsome face was plastered with a sad looking smile. _"No... Melinda misses you like hell, and you? Do you ever been here for her? No! Never! She needs you, Leo!"_ Leo's eyes were filled with tears. _"Go... we better split up"_ Beads of tears started to fall, freely down Leo's cheeks_. "You hear me... Leave us... don't even bother to come back. Go to your charges. We don't need you"_ Leo looked up toward the clear blue sky. _"Go, Leo. Go... we'd suffered enough. Just go. Leave us! We can live without you!"_ Piper's sad little face appeared in his mind. _"How could you do this to us, Leo? How could you? How could you?...._ Leo stood up and wiped his tears. 'I'm going to settle this, once and for all'

A man, wearing a T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans stood in the middle of _the_ place. He muttered something under his breath. The man then turned around with an angry face. "I just want to be with them! They're my family! They need me!" Three people with their faces covered with hoods, sat in front of Leo. "Wyatt, you know that you have your own duty. The Charmed Ones have their own job, too." "What? Saving your ass?" Leo shouted at them. "Mind your language, Wyatt. You broke one too many rules. Go and do your job" One of them dismissed him. They had been on this _meeting_ for almost an hour. "No, I won't go till_you_ clip my wings!" Leo said it loud and clear. The three Elders looked at him. Then, there was a silence for a few seconds. "Clipping your wings? Very well, then. _You_, shall be punished" Leo stared at them, confused. Moments later, he was vanished from there....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Gees... This is so not funny. If I'm not... it, then why am I feeling all dizzy and nauseous?' She decided to go and do the test again. 'Where the heck is that kit?' She looked for the first aid kit box in her bedroom. 'Damn it. Toilet!' In a split second, Piper disappeared in a swirl of blue lights. 'Ah, there it is...' She took the box and look into the toilet mirror. 'Hold on... I was... Wait... Where... What the...' She went out to her bedroom and looked around. 'What the heck had happened?' She looked around again. 'That's funny...' She went downstairs and looked for Melinda. 'Damn, she's with Paige... Then, what'd happened?'

She went into the kitchen. She saw Phoebe and a guy, making out on the kitchen counter. Phoebe's hands ran up and down the guy's back wildly as the guy balanced himself on top of Phoebe with both his hands on Phoebe's pelvic bone. Piper stared at her sister. Phoebe who didn't even notice her _eldest_ sister already in the kitchen began giggling wildly as she shoved her tongue deeper into the guy's hot mouth. Meeting the guy's tongue, Phoebe slapped his ass hard when he began touching her own butt. "Phoebe!!! What are you two doing?! On _my_ kitchen????" The guy quickly stood up with widened eyes and quickly buttoned his shirt." Phoebe stood up and pushed the guy into the foyer. Then, she returned back into the kitchen. "Err... Piper. That's Harrison. Cute isn't he?" She smiled at Piper while running her fingers through her very messy hair. Piper rolled her eyes and looked down at her sister's unbuttoned dress that revealed her flowery bra.

Phoebe smiled innocently before she looked down at her chest and quickly buttoned it up. "Hehe... sorry!!!" "Phoebe, you made out, you almost had sex on my kitchen... You!!!" "Gotta go!!!" Phoebe said while giggling cheekily, and ran upstairs with Harrison on her heels. Piper shook her head. 'What is this? A brothel?' She sighed heavily. Piper sat at the table and noticed something in the waste bin. She went to look at it and took the _thing_ out and turned it around. _Blue_. Piper's eyes widened. 'Oh God...' She looked again at the stick. _Blue_. Quickly, she ran out to take another Pregnancy Test kit and tested out. She waited anxiously for 5 minutes that seemed like 5 years to her. _Blue._ 'Oh, God...' Piper shook her head disbelief and slumped into the kitchen's stool...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a week since Piper took the test. _Blue_. Piper stared at the page. _'Melinda takes her first step without mommy's help'_ Piper smiled as she closed the book. 'Melinda's Baby Book' it's written on the book. 'Another child... that's a blessing...' Piper smiled sadly. 'What am I going to do, now? I'm... pregnant... with Leo's child... Leo's baby... Our baby...' Piper laid on the sofa. 'Melinda has to know about her baby sibling... I'll tell her tomorrow... She's a great secret-keeper' Piper bit her fingernails, and then let out a loud sigh. With a pair of sad eyes, Piper looked high up at the ceilings. 'Leo... where are you? I need you... _We_ need you... I miss you...'

Leo wondered along the beach, thinking about his beloved wife_. "Leo, can we... go out and have a nice quite and romantic dinner somewhere, without Melinda and my sisters?" Leo chuckled. "Now you hate your sisters?" Piper smiled cheekily at him. "Well... Can we have a nice... without-anyone-else-dinner? Just the two of us... You know..." Leo chortled as Piper began dancing her fingers gently on his lips. "You're one naughty lady!" Piper laughed before Leo stopped it with his powerful yet lovely kiss. Piper playfully pushed Leo away before she looked around for any sign of her sisters in the living room and then looked at Leo again. "Bedroom or...?" A naughty grin appeared on Leo's face as a swirl of blue orbs started to form around them and a second later both of them disappeared from the spot._

Leo's eyes were all red and swollen. He sighed heavily as the wave hit the beach and made his jeans all wet. _"Mommy!!!" Melinda ran along the beach while holding a bucket of sand. Piper shook her head. "Honey, what is it?" Melinda giggled as she poured the sand on Piper's feet. "Mel!!! You naughty girl! Get back here!!!" The mother and daughter ran along the beach, playing 'Catch'. "Daddy wants to play too!!!" Leo caught Melinda in his arms and tickled her. Piper stopped a foot away from Leo and pulled both her sleeves up to her shoulder and she then joined in and tickled Melinda who started to laugh out loud and squirmed really hard inside her father's powerful arms. "Mommy! Stopppp...!!!" Piper pretended to be gasping as Leo placed Melinda down to the sandy ground and then began running away. Leo waved his fingers at Melinda as he joined Piper and trailed behind her, running away from their daughter who was obviously... mad. "I'll get you!!!" Melinda ran fast behind them, making her parents squealed as they ran faster. The three of them played with each other for the whole day._ Leo smiled slightly as a little girl ran toward the water. Crossing both his arms close to his chest, Leo closed his eyes and thought deeply. 'How I wish that they're here... with me'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda looked at her mother. She stared at Piper for a few seconds before saying, "Mommy's going to have a baby?" Piper placed her two fingers on Melinda's little lips. Piper then made the 'Shh' signal and Melinda just nodded. "Woah!!! I'm going to have a baby sister? Or is it a baby brother?" Melinda asked her excitedly. "I don't know..." Melinda jumped up and down happily. "Yeay!!! It must be a baby brother! He has a biggie sister already! Let's tell daddy!!! Dad--" Piper shut Melinda's mouth with her hand, again. "Shh... No one can ever know about this except us, okay?" Melinda looked at her mother. "Why?" Piper rubbed her temple. "Well... It's a... secret! Yes, secret! We'll surprise him... Later. But not know, okay?" Melinda smiled cheerfully. "Secret! Okay!" She nodded as she patted Piper's tummy. Piper smiled and hugged her dearest daughter. "I love you, honey" Melinda hugged her back. "Mellie loves mommy too" the two of them shared a special mother and daughter moment together.

* * *

Ahah! That's all for now... I'll try and post the rest of the chappies I mean, the rest of THE story including the sequel as soon as possible... Tata and if you've time, please do leave your comments! Thanks!


	4. Death Wish Comes True

Another few more chapters and I'll begin posting the sequel!

* * *

Piper stood in front of the long mirror in her room. She lifted her blouse, and looked at her slightly bulging tummy. 'I'm showing...' She patted her tummy softly. 'Mommy loves you, baby... I love you so much...' she then went downstairs. It was Saturday, so Piper had decided to cook something-extra special for her beloved girl, Melinda. Paige had gone to Alex's last night. And Phoebe went to Harrison's. Phoebe and Harrison had been dating less than two months, and they were like a married couple. So into each other. Paige had been thinking of getting married with Alex somewhere in this year. Since Alex know that the sisters are witches, and he didn't really care about it, and since Piper had accepted him, Paige and him had decided to settle down.

Piper poured some chocolate syrup on the pancakes. 'She'll love these!' Piper set the plate on the table. Seconds later, a little girl came into the kitchen, running while holding a teddy bear in her arm. "Mommy! Mornin'!" She ran toward Piper and hugged her. "Morning, Melinda darling. Have you brushed your teeth?" Melinda nodded and looked at the pancakes. "Wow!!! Chocolatee pancakes!" Piper laughed a little. "Mommy, thankies! I love you so much!!! Yummy!" Melinda started to dig into her pancakes. "Gees, leave me some, baby!" Melinda giggled as Piper tried to have a bite at her pancake. "Let's eat in the living room!" Melinda orbed out with the plate of pancakes. "No fair!!!" Somehow, Piper disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

"You did it again!!!" Melinda clapped her hands when Piper orbed into the room. "I didn't mean to... The baby made me!" Melinda went to Piper, and put her ear on her tummy. "Baby brother, Mellie loves you!" with that, she kissed her mommy's tummy. Piper smiled. "How do you know that it's a boy?" Piper sat on the sofa. "I know! He said so!" "He did?" Piper asked back, curious. Melinda nodded. "He did! He's a baby boy!!! He said he is! He told me that he can't wait to be born and play with me and mommy! And daddy, too!" Melinda ate her pancake. The word 'Daddy' stung Piper's heart. 'Leo...' then...Something appeared behind them. The duos turned around just to see... "Having fun, Whitelighters?" Piper's eyes widened as the Darklighter grinned evilly.

The Darklighter took out _the_ bow. Seeing it, Piper yelled at Melinda, asking her to go into the kitchen. Melinda obeyed her mother and hurriedly ran into the kitchen. "Paige!!! Phoebe!!!... Sht... They're not here. Uh, hi bad guy. Can you come another day??? My sisters are not here!" The Darklighter looked at Piper. "That's even better.... No back-ups, huh?" he said laughing. Piper smirked at him and said. "Oh well, buhbye!" she threw her hands up and tried to blow the Darklighter, but he managed to orbed out before Piper explodes him. "Well, he's a coward!" Piper turned around just to see him in front of her. "Hello, witch!"

Piper flung her hand to the air in attempt to freeze him and somehow the Darklighter was thrown into the table where the telephone was placed on. Piper looked at her hands. "What the..." The Darklighter stood up and looked at Piper. "Telekinesis? I thought the one with that power is six feet under _me _already!" Piper stared at him. Mad, she once again shot her hand up toward him, and he was sent into the dining table. "Oh, great! Now, I have telekinesis?" then she remember about her unborn child. 'Ah, this baby has telekinesis... interesting'

The Darklighter reached out for his bow. He aimed the bow at Piper, and an arrow was shot toward Piper. Somehow, a barrier was formed in front of Piper's body to protect Piper from being hit by the arrow. 'Ah... The same old Whitelighter power...' She smiled as the arrow fell down onto the floor. Piper smiled sarcastically at the Darklighter. "Fool, you!" She tried to freeze him, but he orbed away. Piper turned around to look for him. "You're one tough bad guy! But, I'm gonna get you!" Piper wondered out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Paige?" Paige pulled the blanket up to her neck. "Umm... Phoebe? What is it?" Alex turned around to face Paige and started to nibble her neck. Paige giggled silently. "Uh, Paige? Are you two... you know..." "No, no... What's up? It's morning!" Phoebe looked at her wristwatch. "It's 10, Paige. Listen, I called Piper a few time, but no body answered it" Phoebe was worried. She stopped her car in a parking lot. She looked at the picture of Piper, Leo, Melinda, Paige and her on Melinda's forth birthday stood steadily in the picture frame that she bought just for the picture a week ago. "She's okay! I'm sure she is. She has a half Whitelighter with her. Don't..." Paige giggled out loud. Phoebe looked at her hand phone. "Paige? What the... never mind...Bye" She hung up the call.

'I wonder what had happened...' She took the picture and was hit by a premonition. _A Darklighter orbed behind Piper, he shot Piper. He laughed his ass off. Melinda made him exploded, piper lied on the floor. Dead..._Phoebe gasped when she opened her eyes. 'Piper...' She sped off from the parking lot in seconds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

. "Fool, _you_ witch! Today, you and your baby will die in my hand" The Darklighter orbed behind Piper and shot an arrow toward her. Piper turned around, just to feel a deep pain in her stomach. Piper looked down and saw the arrow, stabbed deep into her stomach. She stumbled down to the floor while clutching her stomach. The Darklighter laughed evilly while watching Piper groaning in pain. Melinda, who had been watching this from the kitchen, came running into the foyer with her hands up. "You big bully!!!" The Darklighter exploded into thousand of tiny pieces in a second.

Paige dressed up quickly. "Honey, are you sure you don't want me to send you there?" Paige buttoned her blouse. "No, I'll orb there!" The, Paige and Alex kissed, but she orbed out in the middle of it. "I hate it when she does that!" Alex sighed silently.

"Mommy!!!" the little girl ran to her mother's side. "Melinda, honey... Don't touch it... it's lethal for you..." Piper said to her daughter while gasping. "Let me heal you!!!" Piper pulled out the arrow and yelled out in pain. Melinda put her little hand on top of the wound and her hand began to glow... but it stopped glowing after a few seconds. "What's wrong, honey?" Piper asked Melinda in whisper. "I can't heal you! It's too.. I don't know!!! It's not workin'!!! Mommy, please, don't leave me! Who will cook for me? Who will take care of me?" Piper caressed her young daughter's wet cheek. "Mel, be a good girl, okay?" Melinda cried on her mother's chest. "Mommy..." Piper's body then started shaking.


	5. Miracle, Whitelighter & Dead Witch?

Thank you so much for the reviews and now, here's the second last chapter on the first story... Hehe... Enjoy!

* * *

Leo looked around the park. He saw a few kids playing 'Catch' with each other. Leo smiled, and sat on the bench, enjoy watching the kids. _Melinda ran around with her teddy bear. "Mommy! Teddy wants to play with me!" Piper smiled at her daughter. "Okay, but you have to eat first. You too, Teddy!" Leo helped Piper bringing out some food from the picnic basket. "You think that Mellie will love this?" she opened a Tupperware, filled with chocolate cookies. "Of course! How about... this?" Leo kissed Piper. "Eww! Mommy and daddy kissin'!" Melinda said while giggling at her parents. "Ah... naughty girl!" Leo tickled Melinda, making the little girl to giggle out loud_. Leo smiled to himself. 'I miss you two a lot...' Suddenly, he felt a massive pain in his stomach. But he ignored the pain. 'Can't be one of my charges...' he shook his thoughts off. But the pain was too much to bear. He straightened himself up and blurted out his wife's name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe arrived at the same time Paige orbed into the manor, just to see their eldest sister lying on the floor with Melinda on her. "Piper!!!" The two sisters ran as quickly as they can to Piper. They tried to heal Piper by using Paige's healing power. _Failed_. Phoebe went crazy and looked into the Book of Shadow that Paige orbed from the attic earlier. They used all the spells that they could find in the Book of Shadows, but it was too late...

Paige and Phoebe sobbed over Piper who was half conscious and breathing hard. "Piper, hang in there, please... Leo!!!" Paige yelled out for her brother in law. "Leo!!!" Paige and Phoebe yelled out to ceilings. "No... don't..." The two tear-stricken sisters turned to Piper. "Don't... disturb... him..." Piper whispered. "He's your husband! And you're not going to die because of a stupid Darklighter arrow in your stomach! Leo will heal you!!! Leo!!!" Phoebe yelled out for Leo between the sobs. "No... I've... his baby... The arrow will... kill us..." Piper coughed out blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo felt the pain and groaned. 'Ouch... Piper...' Leo ran toward the manor as fast as he could. He could feel that Piper's in danger. He had felt the pain that Piper felt. 'What had happened...' he ran using all his energy to the manor, eventhough he was in pain. Leo grimaced as he reached the manor. He almost felt on the steps, but managed to balance himself.

'Slam...' the door was shut closed. Melinda, Phoebe and Paige looked at the door. "Leo!!! Oh God! Leo, hurry!!!" Paige said, shivering. Leo kneeled next to Piper. "What'd happened? Piper!" He took Piper's hand that was covered in blood into his own. "Leo..." Piper mumbled, as she opened her teary eyes. "Heal her, Leo! Heal her!!!" Melinda sobbed silently as Phoebe yelled at Leo. "I can't! I'm not a Whitelighter anymore!"

Leo yelled out to the ceilings. "Damn it! Give me back my powers and let me heal her and I swear I'll serve _you_ for my entire life!" Melinda sobbed silently while holding her beloved mother's hand. "Mommy... please don't leave me. Who will play with me? Who will teach me about my powers?" little Melinda continued sobbing. Piper's teary eyes slowly shut down, and her breathing was slowing down rapidly. "Hang in there, Piper. We'll fix this!" Phoebe said as she looked into the book. _Goodbye.._. Piper's hand slowly fell from Melinda's grip. "Mommy!!!" Melinda shook Piper hardly and they all began to cry out loud. "Piper!!!" Leo yelled out.

Paige flipped through the book like as fast as she could and mumbled "_You_ owe us... Damn it... Spell..." Phoebe stopped Paige from 'ruining' the book. Leo cried while yelling at _them. _Melinda pulled her father's hand and put both Leo and her hands on Piper's wounded tummy. "We'll heal mummy, right? She'll be okay, right?" She wiped her tears on her sleeve and closed her eyes. Leo just nodded at her daughter sadly. They waited for a few seconds... nothing. _She's gone..._ They waited for a few more seconds. _She's gone..._ 'Come on, damn it!' _Gone..._ They all cried uncontrollably over Piper's body.

Melinda put her head on Piper's wounded tummy. She sobbed there silently. "Mommy..." She whispered softly. She held Leo's bloody hand. "Mommy... Don't die... please" beads of tears fell slowly down Melinda's cheeks. Her other hand caressed her mother's face softly as she continued blinking hot tears out from her little wet eyes. Leo broke down on Paige's shoulder and began yelling uncontrollably. "Damn _you_ people... Why can't I heal her... I love her so much... She means everything... to me..."

Leo began cursing words that the sisters never heard coming from Leo, the decent angel before. Feeling the sorrow inside her brother-in-law's heart, Paige too couldn't control her own tears and let them fall freely down her already wet face. Phoebe cried silently while hugging the Book of Shadows. "You can't leave us... You can't..." Phoebe mumbled while rocking back and forth, crying. Leo hugged Melinda who refused to let Piper go. "Mel..." "Daddy, I love mommy so much..." Leo kissed Piper's forehead. "I love you... You can't leave me..." They all sobbed silently over Piper's dead body. But, all of the sudden, bright yellow light started to form at both Leo and Melinda's hands. Melinda lifted her head to see her mother. "Mommy?"

* * *

Uh-uh.. What's going on? Is Piper's soul moving on or... ? Want to know what happens after this? Please leave your review and I'll post the next and last chapter! And also, the first chpater for the sequel! ;) Thanks!


	6. True Love Never Dies

Okay, the moment you guys have been waiting for. The last chapter for the first story... Enjoy! By the way, muchos gracias for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep those reviews coming, okie?

* * *

In a matter of seconds, all the blood was no longer there on the floor and on Piper's tummy. Leo watched the whole thing in amaze and pulled his hand as he watched the wound healed without help from Leo or Melinda. Leo looked at his hand. 'What the...' The wound healed up fast. A swirl of light began to develop around every single people around Piper and as the lights disappeared, the traces of Piper's blood disappeared together with them. Paige and Phoebe looked at Leo, then turned to Piper's self-healing wound. Melinda grinned to herself "Baby brother..." Paige and Phoebe looked at each other confusingly. Leo looked at Melinda. 'Baby brother?' Leo then quickly turned to see his wife.

Her eyes fluttered. _Dizzy_. She slowly opened her heavy eyes and closed them bag as she saw bright lights surrounding her. _Heaven...? _Leo looked at Piper carefully. _The surrounding was bright and blurry._ Piper opened her eyes slowly again and for the first time she saw her long-missed husband, Leo. Blinking her eyes, Piper looked at the person next to him, her little daughter and then saw her two sisters whose eyes were all red. "Leo..." she whispered softly. Leo smiled as 2 beads of tears fell streaming down his face. Leo gently wrapped his arms around Piper's still weak body and helped his wife sitting up.

Piper took a long look at his husband and gently wiped the tears with her finger before she dived towards his for a hug. "Leo... don't leave me. I love you... I missed you too much... I need you..." Leo began wrapping his strong arms around his wife's body and the couple shared their sweet nothings for a few moments until Melinda jumped from behind and hugged Piper. "Mommy!!! You're alive!!!" Piper and Leo shared a laugh as Melinda hugged both of them. Piper kissed her daughter's face as many times as she could before Melinda continued hugging her mother and father. The family of three shared a family hug together. Piper looked into Leo's red eyes. "Leo..." a bead of tears fell down Leo's cheek.

"Piper, I love you so much... I didn't mean to--" Piper put her finger on Leo's lips. "No. It was my fault... I just couldn't understand our jobs, Leo. I... love you too much. I just can't...--" Leo pulled Piper back into his arms. "I love you, too, Piper. I love you too..." Leo whispered into Piper's ears. Melinda grinned at her parents. "Daddy doesn't love Mellie?" Leo turned to her daughter with a huge grin. "Of course I do... you're my baby girl!" Leo hugged her daughter together with his wife, again. Piper broke the hug and turned to look at her sisters. "Hello, there. Why don't you two join us..." Paige and Phoebe looked at each other and then jump toward them to do a big family hug. "I love you, Piper! Don't you dare to do _that_ again!" Piper smiled at Phoebe. "I won't... promise" The three Charmed Ones shared a big hug, together with Leo and Melinda. _Charmed Again_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper sat on the sofa with Melinda in her arms, watching some cat-chasing-mouse cartoons. She felt happy to be with her daughter again. Paige and Phoebe came from the kitchen with trays of popcorns with a bucket of ice cream and three bowls. "Cartoons? I thought we were watching that 'Kill Before It's Too Late' movie!" Phoebe said to Piper. "I want to watch cartoons, Aunt Pheebie" Melinda said sweetly to Phoebe. Paige gave the ice cream bucket to Melinda. "Don't! Paige, don't spoil her dinner!" Piper took the ice cream bucket. "Mommy! I want some, please..." Melinda said sweetly at Piper. "Oh, alright! Just a bit, okay? Good girl!" Piper patted Melinda's head softly. "Okie-dokie! Ice cream for you, Mellie!" Melinda clapped her hands as Paige scooped some ice cream into the bowl.

Then, a swirl of bright blue lights filled the room. Leo appeared after that blue lights were gone. Melinda ran to her father while screaming "Daddy!!!" Leo scooped her up and kissed her cheeks. "Hi, darling. Miss me, already?" Piper smiled at her husband. "So, Leo. Why did The Elders let you heal Piper?" Phoebe asked him. "Well... Technically, they owe you three their butts. And also, if Piper really die, they don't think that there will be another sister witch whose name starts with P show up at the door... And one more thing... I didn't really heal Piper." Leo looked at his wife.

"The baby did." Piper patted her tummy softly. Leo sat down next to Piper with Melinda on his lap. "Piper, next time, please. Don't keep this kind of news to yourself, okay?" Piper smiled sweetly at him. Leo put his hand on Piper's tummy and smiled. "Okay, honey... I'm really sorry for being..." "It wasn't your fault. I was the one who neglected you two. But, I can't clip my wings, again" Piper looked at Leo. _Of course they won't. Piper's still alive because **They** allowed the baby to heal his dead mother! _"That's okay. I don't mind you being a Whitelighter. Just that, I want you to be here on weekends, that's all."

Piper brushed her fingers through her hair. "Okay, I only have five charges for now. The others will be given to the other Whitelighters" Paige looked at Leo. "Piper, me, Phoebe and Melinda. Who's the 5th?" Leo pointed at Piper's tummy. "The baby's the fifth..." Piper smiled at Leo. "I love you so much, Leo. I can't live without you, and you know that." Leo hugged his wife. "Of course I do. I love you too." Leo kissed Piper softly on her lips. "And thank you for sacrificing your _wings_ earlier for me..." Leo grinned sweetly. "You're welcome, honey" The two lovey-dovey husband and wife kissed each other lovingly.

"Eww... Mummy and daddy kiss in'!!!" Phoebe and Paige laughed out loud. Melinda covered her eyes with her little hands. "Go and get a room, you two!!!" Leo and Piper broke apart and looked at them. "Okiedokie! You two baby-sit!" with that, Piper and Leo disappeared in a swirl of bright blue lights while kissing. Melinda giggled and said "Mummy and daddy go where?" Phoebe took Melinda onto her lap "Well, they go to their room, they need some privacy, honey" Melinda nodded without understanding what the hell privacy is. Paige and Phoebe settled on the sofa with Melinda, watching the cartoon for the whole evening, while the Wyatt couple enjoyed their own private moments with each other.

And that concludes another chapter of The Charmed Ones life...The family live happily, together... but _not_ for long... _The Book of Shadows closed as the wind passed through the attic... and the triquatra symbol glowed_...

* * *

Hehehe... The end, for now! Don't worry, I'll start posting the sequel after this!! Thanks! And o leave your reviews, okay?


	7. A Perfect Day

Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate them so much and here's the much awaited sequel with the title **Eternal Love 2: Till Death Do Us Apart...** Enjoy and please leave your reviews after reading okay? Wanna know what you think about it... Hehe.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** Piper, Leo, and all the characters from the hit TV series, Charmed belongs to WB Network and Spelling Television. Melinda, Alex and Chris belong to me. This story will not be used for any profit of any kind. It is strictly for entertainment only. So, don't sue me!

**Rated** Look at the front page of the fiction and you'll see the rating for the first story and this sequel...

**Spoiler **This is the sequel to Eternal Love and it's a Piper/Leo story, of course. And, a wedding will take place. Whose wedding? Read! And, a hot guy will come into one of the sisters' life that will tear her life apart... And will break her lover's fragile heart... Curious to know more? Then start reading and leave you reviews!

**P/s...** This is my second time writing. This is the sequel to my first story. I hope that you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my first story! And if you like it, please don't forget to leave your reviews! Thanks! So, let's not waste anymore time and enjoy the very first chapter of **Eternal Love 2: Till Death Do Us Apart...**

* * *

It was so quite on the Prescot Street, as it was Sunday morning. No cars on the street, no noise... Birds were chirping merrily... It was such a peaceful environment... In a Victorian manor, a lady slept peacefully in a bed that she shared with her beloved husband. He had his arms, wrapped around his wife's waist, with his hands securely on her big bloated tummy. The sun had rose, and it shone on the lady's flawless face. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and then they closed back down, covering her sensitive eyes from the bright light. She turned around, and buried her face in her husband's chest. He opened his eyes, and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Morning, honey..." the lady slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her husband's sleepy, but smiling face "Hello, Leo..." Leo wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Wow. Not too tight... you'll kill our innocent baby" Leo rubbed Piper's bloated tummy softly. "Sowie, honey." Piper smiled sleepily. Piper and Leo had been enjoying their life as _normal _husband and wife ever since _They_ let him spend more time with his family... as he now only have 4 charges. The couple enjoyed the lovely morning together, when suddenly...

A swirl of shiny bright blue lights appeared in the room. A shriek escaped from Piper's lips as she pulled the blanket over her body. The couple looked at it, where then a little girl appeared with a teddy bear in her arm. "Mommy!!!" she jumped into the bed, where Leo caught her in his arms. "Morning, baby!" Leo kissed Melinda's cheeks. "Morning, daddy. Morning, mommy" She kissed Piper lightly on her cheek. "Mellie, you orbed, again... and I told you...--" "No orbing allowed when mommy and daddy are in the room... mommy, sorry..." Melinda looked at Piper innocently. "Why cannot orb when mommy and daddy in the room? What do you do in the room...? Oooohhh! Playin' without me???"

Melinda asked innocently at her parents. Not wanting to make things go complicated, Leo just grinned before tightening his arms around his daughter. "Nothing sweetie..." Piper just laughed lightly before grimacing. "Gees... alright! Ouch..." Leo turned to his wife. "What's wrong?" "He kicked... again..." Piper rubbed her bloated tummy. She was 7 and a half-month pregnant, with a Whitelighter baby. Melinda kissed Piper's tummy gently. "Do not kicks mommy, baby. That's not good. You hurtin' mommy" She patted her mother's tummy softly. Leo and Piper just smiled at their daughter's behavior... Seconds later, a scream was heard... it came from the ground floor of the house.

Piper, Leo and Melinda orbed downstairs and saw Paige staring at herself in the mirror. "Paige? Are you okay? Where's the demon???" Piper looked around. "What demon! Hell! I've pimples!!! And Alex will be here any minute, now!!!" Paige sighed heavily as she continued looking at her image in the mirror. Piper looked at Paige. "You screamed the hell out of us!" She went to Paige. "Piper... Alex won't like this!" Paige walked into the kitchen. Paige and Alex had planned on spending the day alone, picnicking, or do some activities with each other... _alone_. Leo and Melinda followed her into the kitchen.

"Gees, morning, Paige..." Piper said in her usual sarcastic tone. "Morning, Leo, Mellie..." Paige sat on the chair. "Pimples won't kill him, Paige! He loves you, not your face!" Piper said as she walked into the kitchen. "You're right... It's that... I just want to be a perfect fiancée... That's all... With the wedding in a month time... you know..." Piper smiled at Paige. "Honey... I totally understand your feeling... I was like you too..." Leo looked at Piper. "You were? Really?" Piper slapped Leo's arm softly. "All women feel the same... We all want everything to be perfect... before the big day..." _'Dingdong'_ "Must be Alex, sis... Go get him!" Paige smiled at Piper. She kissed Piper and Melinda's cheeks. "Bye, Wyatts! I'm so outta have fun!" _Slams!_. Leo looked at Piper and Melinda. "Well, what do you princesses wanna do today?" Melinda looked at Piper and they both smiled.

Phoebe woke up and turned around. She felt her head was heavy and the world was spinning around. She opened her eyes and saw him sleeping peacefully, snoring. Phoebe rubbed her temple and winced. She drank too much wine last night. She looked at Harrison, and kissed his cheek. Harrison opened his eyes, and stared into Phoebe's brown eyes. "Hey there, my Juliet..." Phoebe smiled at him. She looked into his striking blue eyes. His messy brown hair made him look even sexier. "Hello, Romeo." They kissed lightly, and snuggled into each other's arms.

"Sunday...perfect day to relax... and have fun..." Phoebe yawned and closed her eyes. "Mmm...". Harrison and phoebe had been dating for months. Harrison was a lawyer that Phoebe met at P3. Harrison's charming smile melted Phoebe's heart, and they went out for a date a few weeks after. Harrison was tall, had broad muscular chest, brown hair, striking blue eyes, and a heart-melting smile. "Yummy!" was the word to describe this guy of Phoebe... They somehow decided to stay in each other's arms for the rest of the day.

* * *

Do you like it? Hope you like the first chapter. I'm gonna post the second chapter tomorrow, maybe together with the third chapter. Please tell me whether you like the chapter or not by leaving me your review. Thanks!


	8. A Wedding, A Demon & Leo's New Angel

Next day came, and somehow Leo could sense something was wrong when he woke up. He looked at his sleeping wife, and kissed her neck, threw his robe on, and then walked out of the room silently. Leo stopped in front of Paige's room. Paige looked around her decorated room. "Shish..." she sighed silently. Then, she heard some knocks on the door. "Come in..." Leo came in, and looked at Paige. "Hey..." Paige sat up on the edge of her bed. "Hey... what's up? Wow, you're up this early!" Leo closed the door. "Well, talk about me. You too...We're worried about you, Paige."

Paige looked at him. "Why? I'm okay. Is there a demon in town?" Leo smiled and sat next to her. "No... the problem is that, you... are too... busy, with the wedding things" Paige looked at Leo. "Piper asked you to tell me this, right?" Leo looked around her room. "No, as your brother-in-law and Whitelighter, I'm worried about you. You didn't sleep well, eat well... and, you've changed, Paige. You're worrying too much! I'm very sure that your wedding will be perfect, Paige..." Paige stood up and walked around. "You don't understand. It's just, I want _the most_ perfect wedding... and I'm sure Alex wants one too...--"

_Knock-knock!_ "Gees, I'm gonna jinx that door! Come in!" Paige shouted as she turned her body around to face the door. Leo looked at the door slowly opening and Piper peeped inside. "Hey... having fun without me?" she came in, with a sheet of paper. "We were just talking about _this_" Leo looked around. Piper nodded, understood. "This early? You two are so out of your minds!" Piper closed the door behind her. "Well... I can't sleep..."

She yawned as Piper sat next to Leo. "Paige, sit. And listen. Get some rest, and Phoebe and I will make your dream wedding come true, okay?" Paige sighed heavily. "No, it's not that I don't want your help. But, you're busy with... Leo and Phoebe is...--" "Being Phoebe?" Piper chuckled and elbowed her husband. "Well... just go and get some rest, first. We will talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Paige nodded and kissed Piper's cheek. "Good night...err, morning..." the couple left Paige to rest. "Well then... It's time for me to..." She yawned again, as she laid herself down onto the bed, and fell deeply asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Leo lied in the sofa. "Piper..." Piper opened her eyes. "Um?" Leo's arms were wrapping Piper's bulging stomach. "Do you think that Paige will be okay? I never have a sister whatsoever... so, I never know about it..." Piper chuckled a bit. "Honey, Paige's just... acting a little crazy. It's normal. I acted way crazier than her before our wedding." Leo sat up. "For real?" Piper sat up and looked into Leo's charming eyes. "Yes, sweetie. Like her, I wanted a perfect wedding... Well, not perfect _perfect_. A ghost being our high priestess... Haha..." Leo laughed at his wife. "Oh..." Leo kissed Piper lightly. "I think I know the feeling, darling..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe stirred in her sleep. Harrison looked at her. 'Must be dreaming...' Harrison kissed Phoebe's cheek. "COLE! Don't leave me!" Phoebe woke up from her dream. Harrison stared at her disbelief. "COLE? Again? Pheebs, this is the fifth straight night! What is this? Is he back in your life?!" Phoebe looked at Harrison. "No! I just had a nightmare!" Harrison stood up and threw his robe on. "Nightmare for the fifth straight days? Gotta be kidding me!" Harrison slammed the toilet's door behind him. Phoebe went to the toilet. "Harrison, I love you..." "Phoebe, I can't take this... I just can't! Go away, I've meeting at 9" Harrison looked into the mirror. "It's 9:15 a.m., Harrison..." Phoebe looked at the table clock. "So? I'm late, then! You should go home!" Phoebe sighed and regretted that she hurt Harrison. "Okay, then. Meet me at The Star Café... 11:00, okay?" Phoebe kissed the toilet's door and whispered 'I love you' before leaving.

Phoebe looked at Harrison guiltily. "You still love Cole, don't you?" Phoebe looked at the table silently. "No, I just can't... forget about him... that's all." Harrison looked up to the blue sky. "Of course... your first true love... Your first husband... Hah. How fool I was, Phoebe..." Harrison stood up, but Phoebe pulled his hand. "Don't go..." Harrison pulled his hand roughly. "I'd enough of this... I was stupid to think that a pretty lady like you would love me... Bye, Phoebe..." Harrison left Phoebe all alone at the table, crying. Not far from there, _Cole_ was seen standing behind the lamppost, looking at Phoebe. "You're mine, witch... mine... all mine..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo walked around in the peaceful and blurry surrounding. He orbed _up there_ when he heard someone called him. 'Gees, where are you?' He looked around, with his hands in his jeans' pockets. "Hey, Leo!!!" Leo looked around and saw a beautiful woman, with her black shiny hair being tied with a white ribbon, and she was wearing a long white robe. Her ponytail swung to right and left as she skipped forward towards Leo. Leo's blue eyes stared at the woman and then smiled at her back. A sheepish grin slowly formed on Leo's face as he ran his hand through his hair. It'd been a while since they last met. The woman could not stop smiling as she stopped a few inches away from Leo and punched him playfully on his shoulder. "You forgot me, already?"

* * *

Okay, who's that girl...? Is Leo up to something...? o.O Find out more after this! Please leave your reviews, thanks!


	9. Phoebe's Dark Past & Prue's First Charge

Thanks for the reviews, here's Chapter 3...

* * *

"Prue, you're as silly as you've always been!" Prue laughed as she hugged Leo tightly. "I miss you guys so much. _They_ just can't let me get away for even a second!!!" Prue said while sitting on the chair. "Gees, _They_ tortured you, huh?" Leo sat in front of her. "Yeah... a lot! Uh, I miss Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Melinda a lot. I tried to escape the stupid 'Training Camp', but failed" Leo looked at her silently. Deep inside Leo's heart, he felt sympathy for his sister-in-law... Well, _dead_ sister-in-law... Heh.

Prue sighed heavily, and turned to Leo. "Well, I can see my sisters now, right?" Leo looked at Prue. "Gees, Prue. You're a Whitelighter, not a ghost or something." Leo sat on the white chair. "I miss them so much! I couldn't even eat or sleep without thinking of you guys. By the way, when's the due date, Leo?" Leo looked at her, confused. "The baby, Leo..." Leo straightened himself as his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Ohh... right, the baby... in a month time, why?" Prue walked to Leo. "Well... I really can't wait to see another Wyatt to be born!" Leo smiled at her. "Yeah, me neither. Mellie has been way too excited about the baby's arrival. She's been helping Piper decorating the baby's room" Prue smiled proudly, thinking of her dearest niece. "She's one lucky girl, who has an angel and a witch as parents. How lucky is that?" Leo looked at Prue, blushing. "Gees, well, Prue. You've got a charge, now. How is she, Prue?" "Well, I haven't meet her... yet..." Leo looked at Prue weirdly.

Prue orbed into a house. She looked around the house while looking for her new charge. A lady walked into the room and looked at Prue. "Ah... My Whitelighter.." Prue looked at the lady. "Hello, there...." She smiled at Prue. "Hello... I'm Crystal. Crystal Leigh Whiterspoon" The 21-year-old girl shook her hand with Prue. Prue smiled at Crystal. "Hey, honey. I'm Prue, your Whitelighter." Leigh looked at her. "I know, you're my angel. _They_ sent you here to protect _and guide_ me, right?" Leigh went to the kitchen. "Yeah, wow... Nice house you've here" Prue looked into the kitchen. Crystal smiled proudly. "Thanks. I decorated it by myself... Make yourself at home." Prue sat by the table. "So, you have the powers of..." "Telekinesis, pyrokinesis and hydrokinesis. Water power and fire... Pretty cool yet pretty destructive" Crystal grinned at her newly met Whitelighter. Prue just nodded at her. "I have, had telekinesis... when I was still alive." Crystal sat down next to Prue. "Oh... I heard about it. You're one of the Charmed Ones, right?" "Well, I am. I mean, I _were... were..._past tense" Prue said, smiling while looking into Crystal's beautiful blue-green eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe walked into her office, and sat on the chair quietly. 'Gees, Phoebe. What'd happened to you?' Phoebe sighed heavily as she began to read some of the letters she received from the people. _Dear Phoebe. My husband died a few years ago. And, I somehow have this weird feeling toward my officemate. He's single, in his late 20's, tall, good looking and everything. I'm confused. Should I go make the first move? Or should I just wait for him? I'm not sure whether he likes me or not. In love again ._ Phoebe stared at letter for a while, and then started to type on her keyboards.

Phoebe walked quietly toward her car. Her mind was filled with ways on how to forget Cole _forever_. 'I love my boyfriend, not my ex-husband. I love Harrison... Not Cole. Not him.' Phoebe walked fastly towards her car. 'Gosh, Piper and Paige are going to go out soon. Better gets home before they leave...' Phoebe thought as she walked. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of _him_ standing by the lamppost. Phoebe stared at _him_, and went there. ?" He turned to Phoebe. "Hey, Phoebe. Long time no see" Phoebe gasped as Cole smiled at her.

"What the fvck are you doing here, Cole? You're dead!!!" Cole looked around and looked at her. "Hey, low down. You don't want people to know you're a murder suspect..." A wide smile formed on his handsome face as he touched Phoebe's face. Phoebe shoved his hand off, and went to her car. "You are insane, Cole. You **ARE** dead!" She went into her car and started the engine. "I'm back!" Cole managed to say that before Phoebe sped off. "I'm back... for good" Cole grinned evilly as Phoebe left the spot.

"What the hell? Phoebe, you're nuts. He's **DEAD**." Paige said as Phoebe sat at the kitchen table. Piper turned to Phoebe. "Are you sure it's Cole? Maybe it's Harrison?" Phoebe looked at Piper. "Piper, do I look like a blind lady?" Piper raised her eyebrows at her. "You dumped Harrison, and you met Cole?" Paige said at her. "So, now I'm insane and blind? Oh, hell! I need to go and rest" Phoebe went out from the kitchen and went upstairs. "Well, Cole _is_ dead, right? We've vanquished his sorry ass, right?" Piper looked at Paige. "We did... I think... Anyway, maybe we should be going now..." Piper went into the foyer. Paige trailed along and bumped into Leo who suddenly orbed into the manor. "Gees, Leo. You should watch where you're orbing."

Piper turned to Leo, and kissed him. "Hello, honey..." Leo looked around. "Where's Melinda?" Piper yelled out Melinda's name and seconds later, she orbed downstairs. "Daddy!" Leo caught her daughter in his arms. "Hello, baby. Are you ready? We're going now..." Melinda nodded at him. "I'm ready! Mommy helped me dress up" Piper kissed Melinda's hair. "Yes, my dearest. Okay, let's go. We don't want to be late. The shop will be closed in three hours..." Leo looked at Piper.

"That's a lot of time. Not that you're gonna make a wedding dress!" Piper looked at Paige. "Paige is...!" Paige slapped Piper's arm. "Well, let's go! Alex will be waiting you know." She opened the door. "Wait, what about Phoebe?" Piper stopped Paige. "What about her?" Leo looked at Paige, while helping his daughter wearing her shoes. "Well, she'll be fine. She's just tired... She'll get over it. Besides, if anything happens, she'll call us. She knows where we're going." Paige said at Piper. "Okay, then. Let's hit the road..." Piper closed the door behind her as they went out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe looked at the Book of Shadows. She touched the picture of Cole and her. They were happy once... for a while. 'I'm not insane... I don't love him anymore... I've Harrison... He's my lover... My _only_ lover... My love life... Not Cole...' Phoebe closed the book and stared into the attic. Seconds later, Cole shimmered in, with a bottle of wine in his hand. "Hello, darling. I miss you..." Phoebe stared at him. "Son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing here?" Cole walked to her. "Well, we have so much catching to do, right?" Phoebe levitated and kicked him down. "That's for coming back! PAIGE! PIPER!!!" Cole stood up. "They're not home... They went to shop for Paige's wedding dress, remember?" Phoebe looked at him. "How'd you know about it?" Cole rubbed his chin. "My love's sister is going to get married, of course I know about it... What's his name, Alex?" Phoebe kicked him in his groin, making him screamed like hell. "Hell, you... I'm not you lover. Go to hell!" Suddenly Phoebe remembered. "The potion!" She ran downstairs as quickly as she can.

"That potion won't kill me, baby!" Cole appeared in front of Phoebe in the kitchen. "Die!" Phoebe grabbed the potion, and threw it to him. Smokes appeared... the, nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?" Cole coughed and smiled at her. "I told you so..." He grabbed her waist, and stared into her eyes. Phoebe kicked him down, and levitated up and kicked his head. Cole looked up to her. "Baby, you don't wanna hurt me... You love me!" Phoebe kicked his face, but Cole caught her legs and pulled her down to him. Phoebe struggled to get out, and tried to kick him. Suddenly, Cole's eyes turned black and he stared into her eyes. Slowly, her eyes turned black, too. "Yes, my love... I won't hurt you, my baby..." Phoebe started to nibble Cole's neck. Cole laughed evilly as he hugged Phoebe and they shimmered out.


	10. Playing Dress Up With Evil

Paige flipped through the book. Piper just sat and looked at Melinda who was staring at the mannequins. Leo went to her. "Daddy, are they like my dollies? They wear pretty dresses..." Leo squatted down next to her. "Yup, they're dollies too, but big ones. You'll get to wear these dresses when you've grown up, sweetie..." Melinda smiled at Leo. Piper turned to Alex and Paige. "Argh! They all are so beautiful! I don't know! Piper, help me!" Paige looked at Piper with her puppy eyes. Piper looked at her. "You're the one who's getting married. Not me..." Alex laughed at Paige. "Sweetie, okay. Choose five of them and we'll decide on which is the best, okay?" Paige looked at Alex. "Good idea!" She kissed Alex on his lips and continued flipping through the book. Piper shook her head and went to Leo. "Well, I told you that it'll be longer than you thought" Leo chuckled and sat beside Piper.

"Gees, remember when we were getting married?" Piper pulled Melinda onto her lap. "Of course. I won't forget the day, you know..." Leo looked at Piper. She looked at Melinda and sighed heavily. "Honey, is something wrong?" Leo looked at Piper. "Phoebe... She..." "What's wrong with Phoebe?" Piper looked at him back. "Well, nothing... She just need some rest... that's all... She's too busy working lately..." Piper looked at Melinda fiddling with her dress. "I'll talk to her about it, okay. I'm sure she's okay..." Piper nodded as she leaned against Leo's shoulder. Melinda patted Piper's tummy. "Mommy, when is he gonna come out?" Piper stroke Melinda's brown hair. "Well, let's see.... In one and a half month time, Melinda..." Melinda smiled happily. "I can't wait!!! Yeay! We'll play together okay, baby?" Melinda _talked_ to Piper's tummy. Leo smiled at is daughter and kissed Piper's cheek. "We made a beautiful girl, I think we've done a pretty good job on our little boy, too..." He whispered into Piper's ears, making her giggled at him. The family continued to play with each other while the other couple was busy choosing Paige's wedding dress.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun has risen, and the ray shone on Phoebe's flawless face. She smiled giddily, and then rolled around. She opened her eyelids, and looked at the face in front of her. "Hello, baby..." Phoebe smiled at him. "Hi, Cole...". They kissed each other roughly, until Phoebe broke it. "Ugh, I've to go to work!" She sat up. "No, you don't have to... You have me..." Cole whispered at Phoebe and kissed her lips. Phoebe smiled at him, and she leaned back down to him...

"Gees, it' 8:30 a.m.... Is Phoebe taking a day off, or what?" Leo looked at Piper. "She is?" Paige sat on the chair. "Maybe she needs some more rest..." Piper said, as she turned to Paige. "So, you're going to Alex's today?" Piper asked her youngest sister as she beat the eggs in the bowl. "Nah, he's some important meeting...I want to spend some good time with my family" Paige looked at Melinda who was half-asleep on Leo's shoulder. "Gees, did she sleep late last night, or what?" Piper kissed Melinda's hair. "Sort of... She had a nightmare." Paige looked at Melinda. "What did you dream about, honey? Ghost? Demons?" No dreams in the Halliwell family were as normal as normal people's dreams especially when they came from a half-Angel half-Charmed One. Melinda rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I dunno... he is mean... Big demon. He's human. He took Auntie Phoebe with him." Melinda yawned and shut her red eyes. "Oh, okay, that's new. A human demon? What do you mean? How does he look like?"

Piper looked at Paige. "Paige, let her sleep..." Paige orbed the Book of Shadows down, and started flipping through it. "Piper, she needs to identify it. Who knows if the demon is really coming after Phoebe or us, or maybe he's after her or something..." Melinda yawned and opened her eyes. Paige flipped through the Book of Shadow. "Tell me to stop when you've seen him, okay?" Melinda nodded sleepily and eyed the pages, and somehow she spotted something. "That's him..." Piper and Leo looked at the book. "This?" Paige pointed at the page that's written about 'Darklighters'. Melinda shook her head. "He can change faces..." She turned to Paige, who continued to flip through the book. "That's him...He is the demon" Paige, Leo and Piper stared at the page where a picture of Phoebe and Cole was glued on.

"So, what did he do, sweetie?" Melinda drank the milk. "He took Auntie Phoebe away... He changed his face, too..." Leo looked at his daughter. "Changed his face, Melinda?" Melinda nodded at him. "Daddy, who is he? Why is there a picture of Auntie Phoebe and him?" Piper flipped through the book. "Uh, it's a long story... Finish your breakfast, okay?" Paige ran into the kitchen. "Guess what? She's not here..." Leo and Piper looked at Paige. "Well, maybe she's at Harrison's" Piper looked at Paige. Leo shut his eyes, trying to sense his charge. "But she's not. I called him... They fought, remember? I'll call Alex. Maybe he knows where she is... She always have lunch at the same restaurant where Alex always dine at" Paige said as she dialed her fianc's hand phone number. Melinda yawned sleepily as she looked at her aunt on the phone with her lover. Leo opened his eyes, and looked at Piper. "Something's wrong..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue meditated on the rock, her mind was filled with nothing except peace. Andy looked at her while sitting next to her. "Prue..." Prue opened her eyes, and looked at Andy. Seconds later, she fell onto the floor. "You okay?" Andy helped Prue standing up. "Yea, sure... What are you doing here, Andy?" Andy lifted his left eyebrow. "You hate me being here?" Prue let out a chuckle. "No, silly... Sit..." They sat together on the rock. "Well... I miss you, that's all..." Prue looked at Andy. She looked into his eyes, and then looked at his yummy lips... The lips that once belong to her... Before they were torn apart by death. "Prue?" Prue shook her head... and then grabbed Andy's neck, and was about to kiss him when all of the sudden, a scream was heard. "PRUE!!! Help me!!!" Prue sighed heavily and looked up. "It's Crystal. I've to go..." Andy just stared at Prue as she orbed out.

* * *

No reviews...? Ouch, maybe my story is suckie afterall... And I shall stop posting then, if that's what you want... 


	11. Searching For Lost Sister

Crystal sent the warlock into the wall with a powerful hydro blast. "Prue!!!" Her arm was bleeding heavily after she was sent crashing into hew cabinet, which she''d just bought a few weeks ago. The warlock slowly stood up, and looked at Crystal. "Die, witch!" Suddenly, a swirl of blue lights appeared in front of Crystal. "**PRUE**! Thank God! Help me!" Prue healed Crystal's wounded arm. The warlock wasn't too excited to see Prue next to Crystal. Putting up a disgusted look, the warlock raised both hs hands into the air and emitted 2 large energyballs that went straight towards Crystal. Upon seeing this, Prue glared at one of the fireball and using her telekinesis, the fireball slammed into the other one, cancelling both out.

"Bitches witches" The Warlock looked a bit surprised as he was his fireballs exploded in front of him. Not wanting to lose the battle, an athame magically appeared in his left hand and he charged forward towards Crystal while another enrgyball formed in his right hand. "Watch out!!!" A layer of water suddenly appeared in front of both the girls, making the warlock slammed into it, drenching him wet. "Enough of this!" The barrier slowly dissipated and Crystal raised both her arms into the air, ready to vanquish the bad boy once and for all. She sent a stream of blazing hot fire to him, but he blinked out just before it roast him leaving the sofa behind him all burnt out. The warlock blinked back in behind Prue, and knocked her out. "Damn you! Prue!" Panicky Crystal sent him into the dining table with a hydroblast, breaking it into two pieces. "Prue!!!" Crystal shook Prue, and looked at the warlock.

"You ass! Powerful forces make him gone, send him back to where he belong!" The warlock started to scream his head off, but somehow managed to stab Crystal deep into her left chest with an athame before exploding into tiny little pieces. Crystal fell onto the floor, holding her wounded chest. She shakily shook Prue, to wake her up. "Prue... He...lp... me..." At the same time, a Darklighter orbed in, and a crossbow appeared in his left arm. "How interesting... A Halliwell..." A crossbow appeared in his hand in a puff of black smoke and an arrow automatically flew straight towards Prue. Badly injured, Crystal couldn't do anything and just watched the horror image in front of her as the arrow strike deep into Prue's stomach. Couldn't stand the pain, Crystal slumped onto the floor next to Prue and her body began to glow. The Darklighter watched the girls for a few seconds and then orbed out while laughing sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe stared at the ceilings, _once again_. She giggled a little, and then sat up. _9:45 a.m_. She looked at her wristwatch. Then, Phoebe looked around for Cole. "Honey? Where are you?" Phoebe wrapped her naked body with the blanket, and went out from the room. She saw Cole standing at the window, drinking something from a glass. "Cole..." Cole turned around to look at Phoebe. "Morning, baby..." Phoebe went over to him, and kissed him passionately. Cole kissed her back, and his hands started to wonder around Phoebe's slender waist. Phoebe's hands crawled behind Cole's neck, and they slammed into the wall. Phoebe lifted her right leg up to Cole's waist and then entangled in such a weird position, both of them started to make out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper breathed slowly as Paige flipped through the Book of Shadows. Melinda was seen sitting on Alex's lap at the chair. Leo opened his eyes and turned to the sisters. "Anything?" Leo shook his head. "I can't sense her... It's like... There's something... I dunno. It blocks me from sensing her." Melinda giggled as Alex tickled her. Piper looked at Paige worriedly. "Did you find anything?" Paige slammed the book on the table, making Melinda startled. "Calm down, Paige. We'll find her. Did you call her, Piper?" Leo said as he turned to Piper. Piper inhaled deeply and shook her head. "No. It's off. She's not in her office, and not at Harrison's" Paige stood up and walked around. "There's nothing in the Book of Shadow... How are we suppose to know which demon took her or whatever?" Alex looked at Paige. "Maybe she's just need some time alone or whatever..." Melinda looked at the grown-ups. "But, if that's true, I should have sensed where she is" Leo said to Alex. Melinda bit her fingers, and looked at her mother. "Mommy... What if the evil demon took her?" They all turned to her.

Piper and Paige hurriedly rush into the kitchen. "Could it be?" Leo put Melinda down onto the chair, and turned to his wife. "She saw Cole? And you two didn't even tell me anything about it?" Paige bit her lips. "Well, we thought that she's just... You know..." Piper opened the cupboard and took out a bottle of purple coloured liquid. "She worked so hard, maybe she's just too tired or something... We thought that she was..." Alex raised his eyebrow when he saw the bottle. "What's that?" Paige took the bottle. "This is the potion we used to vanquish Cole's sorry ass" Alex stared at the bottle for a few seconds as his brain tried to _digest_ what Paige has just said just now.

"Yeah, and the problem now is, we dunno whether you really did vanquish him or not!" Leo said while crossing his arms at his chest. "Well, if Cole's evil... Maybe he turned Phoebe evil too, that's why you can't sense her... But, there's got to be a way to find where she is..." Alex sat beside Melinda. "How about scrying?" Alex suggested to them. "Smart, but not smart enough. There are millions of demons in San Francisco, we just can't go to every place that the crystal lands on" Paige leaned against the kitchen counter. "Wait a minute... We can write a spell to bring us to Phoebe..." Paige looked at Piper, and raised her eyebrow. "What? Will it work?" Piper shrugged her shoulders, and walked out from the kitchen. "That's the only way left, right? We don't have any more option..." Alex, Leo and Melinda trailed along behind the witch sisters.

Piper lit up the candles, and Paige was looking through the book. "Okay, what if he's not Cole?" Leo looked at Paige. "What do you mean?" "Well, Melinda said _that the demon_ can change faces..." Melinda nodded at them. "Well, change faces is not Cole's power...But, he's evil! God knows what he's up to" Piper continued to light the candles up. "Well, better be careful you know... Be ready, what if he's not really the _Cole_ you expected?" Leo said to his wife. "Leo, you should wait here with Alex and Melinda, we'll call you if we need any help..."

Leo sighed silently, and nodded at his wife. "Alright, but be careful..." The Wyatt couple kissed each other, and hugged Melinda. "Don't be naughty..." She giggled at her mother. "Alex, wait for me here, okay?" Alex smiled at his fiancée, and kissed her cheek. "Be careful!" The two sisters held hands, and chanted together. "We chant together in here, to call upon the witch sister Phoebe, bring us to our dearest sister, bring us back the Power of Three." Alex, Leo and Melinda watched the sisters as they gone in a swirl of wind. "They're gone..."

* * *

Hey, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them! Really! Sorry for being so emotional yesterday. My brain's dying, just like my body. Exam's coming in 2 weeks time. So, you know... Anyways, keep those reviews coming pleasey! I'll post the next chapter if I get enough reviews :-p Thanks! 


	12. The One With Belthazor

Thanks for the review.. :-p

* * *

Cole and Phoebe were rolling on the floor, kissing each other roughly. They acted like they haven't seen each other for months long. They giggled loudly as they continued kissing. They stop as Phoebe laughed at Cole. "You're way _better_ now than before!!!" Cole breathed hardly as he smiled at her. Phoebe giggled as she looked at Cole who was sweating and panting. "Baby, are you tired already?" Cole inhaled deeply as he leaned toward her. "No, sweetheart, how can I be?" He nibbled on Phoebe's neck, making Phoebe to giggle giddily_. 'No wonder Belthazor fell for this lady witch. She's a total hottie!' _He stroked her hair, and continued kissing _his_ Phoebe passionately. Phoebe's hands slowly moved towards Cole's pants and began unzipping it... Cole didn't even care about it and Phoebe didn't even hesitate when Cole began removing her top...

All of the sudden, a swirl of wind was formed in the room, and Piper and Paige were seen appearing in the middle of it. Cole and Phoebe quickly pulled apart as they saw Piper and Paige staring at them. "What the fvck, Piper? Paige?!" Piper eyed the half-naked guy next to Phoebe. "COLE?!" Paige gasped at them. "You... You...'re alive?!" Phoebe pulled the blanket up to her chin, and pulled Cole up. "Yup, he's back! For good!" Phoebe smiled at Cole as she kissed his cheek. _Cole_ smiled at them sheepishly. '_Stupid witches...'_ "Phoebe, get away from him!" Piper said as she eyed Cole carefully. "What? Piper! He's my baby! I love him!" Paige shook her head when she heard Phoebe saying that. "You love-d, him!"

Paige took out a bottle of green potion, and threw it toward Phoebe, and it exploded on her. Cole backed away when he saw this. Phoebe coughed out after smoke appears around her, and felt a deep pain in her head. "Piper..." Piper froze _Cole_ using her freezing powers and went to Phoebe. "Sweetheart... Are you okay?" Paige went to Cole. "Piper, he's not Cole..." Phoebe and Piper looked at Paige. "COLE?!" Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe. "What's he doing here? Isn't he _supposed _to be dead...?!" Piper lifted her eyebrow, and looked at Phoebe. "You didn't know what'd happened?" Phoebe shook her head, and took the potion bottle from Piper's hand, and went to him.

"Whoever he is, he's gonna be---". Cole unfroze, and sends three energyballs at Phoebe, throwing her into the wall. "Phoebe!" Paige orbed a vase, and smashed it onto Cole's head. "LEO!!!" Piper yelled out, and Leo appeared in a swirl of blue lights. "Phoebe, heal her...." Leo went to Phoebe and healed her up. Piper turned to look at Cole who was choking Paige, and burning her at the same time. "PAIGE!" Piper flung her hand into the air, and _Cole_ exploded into tiny little pieces. Paige fell down onto the floor, and fell unconscious. "Leo, help Paige!" Out of their knowledge, the little pieces of _Cole_ started to re-form back into Cole. "Whitelighters!!!" He sent energyballs at Leo, sending him into the wall. Piper hurriedly went to Leo. Phoebe stood up, and took the potion, and then threw it at _Cole._ _Cole_ looked at Phoebe, and started to scream out, before exploded into millions of tiny pieces.

Phoebe stared at the place where _Cole_ stood at before he exploded Piper helped Leo to get up and they went to where Paige and Phoebe were standing at. Paige clapped her hands, and turned to Phoebe. "Yeay! He's dead! Now, no one will ruin my wedding plan... Phoebe?" Phoebe looked at Paige. "Uh? Oh... Sorry..." Piper looked at Paige, with the 'what's-wrong-with-you' face. "Did I say something?" Leo shook his head slowly while shrugging his shoulders at Paige. Phoebe just looked at the black mark on the floor, the place where they vanquished him. "Phoebe, it wasn't Cole. It's just another demon..." "I know, don't worry, Leo. I know that Cole's dead... And he won't come back, forever." Phoebe turned to him and smiled. Behind them, Piper started to feel dizzy. "Uh... Leo..." Leo heard the sound from _Them_ up there. "Gees..." Leo was about to open his mouth when he heard his wife. "Leo..." Leo turned around, and managed to catch Piper before she passed out" "Piper!" They all chorused together.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Andy's hand glow pale yellow, as the wound healed up. Prue opened her eyes, and quickly sat up. "Crystal!" Andy held her down. "She's gone..." Prue looked at him. "WHAT? Where is she? Crystal! Crystal...!" Prue crawled toward her charge's lifeless body. Her body was covered with blood. "No, Crystal! Why didn't you heal her?" Andy went to her. "I tried... She died before I came here... I'm so sorry..." Prue caressed Crystal's flawless face. "She's my first charge! She's so nice... and..." Hot tears began filling up Prue's eyes and fell freely down her face "Shh...shh..."

Andy pulled Prue into his arms, comforting Prue's loss. Then, they heard the usual chiming sound. "_They_'re calling..." Prue looked at Crystal with teary eyes. "I can't leave her like this!" Andy stood up and pulled her together. "We'll come back... But, _They_ need us for now, it's important... urgent. I promise we will come back here again..." Prue stared at her first charge's cold body and with heavy heart, Prue finally nodded. Wrapping his arms around Prue's blood-covered arm, they orbed out together, leaving Crystal, Prue's first charge alone, lying cold on the floor of the beautiful house Crystal had just moved into a few weeks ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Piper looked at Leo worriedly. "Is he okay?" Leo nodded and took Piper's hand. "He's okay, honey. It's you... You're a little... weak..." Piper sat up from the hospital's bed. "I'm weak? You're kidding, right?" "He's not..." The couple looked at the person who just entered the room. "Paige? What are you doing here?" Paige went to Piper and hugged her. "It's all my fault... I made you overstressed!" Piper hugged Paige and looked at her. "No, you did not! I'm worried about Phoebe now..." Paige sat next to her sister. "Gees, I thought that _any_ Cole in this world won't come and haunt her... Poor Phoebe..." Leo looked at Piper and then looked at Paige.

"Paige, don't worry, she'll be fine! She'd been through this once...no, twice...So, don't be so worried, Piper. I'm sure Phoebe will be okay. She's a strong girl..." Leo said to the sisters. "Well the, Paige. I thought that you have a date with Alex. Now, scoot!" Paige shook her head. "I cancelled our date... I'm sorry, Piper. About this, and Phoebe... Maybe I should cancel my wedding..." Piper took Paige's hand. "Honey, I never blamed you, and I sure Phoebe won't. Now don't you dare to cancel this wedding, or I'll sue you!" Paige laughed at her big sister. "Besides, it's my own fault! I just wanted to be the good sister who always help her little sister!" Paige smiled at her big sister. "Thank you, Piper..." The sisters hugged each other. "Well, the doctor will let her out today..." "Today?" Paige looked at Leo. "Yeah, I'm not sick or what. The baby's okay... Blah-blah-blah... I'm going out, okay?" Paige smiled at her big sister.

Leo looked at the ceilings. "Uh-uh..." Paige and Piper looked at Leo. "What? _They_ are calling?" Leo shook his head. "No... Prue is... and Andy..." "ANDY?" Piper blurted out the name. "What Andy?" The trio looked at Phoebe who just entered the room. "Uh, sorry...I had to settle a few things before coming in here..." "Phoebe? Are you okay? Where were you? We were worried about you!" Phoebe went to them. "Gees... I just had to do... something..." Paige looked at Phoebe's eyes. "Harrison?" Phoebe bit her lips and nodded at Paige. "Honey, I'm sure he'll understand it..." Piper squeezed Phoebe's right hand. "I don't know... How about if we talk about something else?" "Well then, who's Andy?" Paige looked a little confused. Phoebe looked at her. "What Andy? Andy, Prue?" Leo looked at them. "Okay, how about if we all go home first, okay?" Leo said while looking at Piper.

* * *

Not that I mind but can I've more reviews pleasey??? :-p


	13. Protecting the Apple of the Family

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming and I'll post the next chapter!

* * *

The whol family gathered together in the living room. Piper was also there, much to the doctor's dismay. Leo had to _fight_ with the doctor to take Piper back home Paige and Phoebe sat next to each other while Prue and Andy sat opposite all of them. "Soooo" Leo raised his eyebrow at Andy. Andy and Prue looked at each other, while the sisters looked at them. "Gees, you're a Whitelighter, too?" Phoebe asked Andy. "Yes, Phoebe. I'm a Whitelighter, too. And the reason I came here is to tell you that, the Elders have been trying to warn you about this powerful person, a bad one." Leo looked at Andy. "Really? _They_ didn't inform me" Andy turned to Leo. "Well, you weren't _up there_ when they told us. You were at the hospital, with Piper, remember?" Piper looked at Andy. "Yeah, so what's with the meeting?" Prue turned to her sisters.

"The Darklighter caused my first charge to die without mercy... He shot me... But somehow, Andy managed to save me..." Piper looked at Prue. Prue felt like someone was stabbing her heart when she said the word 'Crystal'. How much she missed Crystal. Her sweet smiles, her humbleness, her sweetness. Crystal treated Prue like her own sister, as Crystal was the only child in her family. She was hunger of love. Her parents died a few years ago. Prue meant the world to Crystal. Eventhough they just knew each other for few weeks, they seemed to know everything about each other. And Prue felt really guilty for not being able to save her. Crystal had trusted her so much... Yet, she was now... "Oh, I'm so sorry... But, she was a witch..." Andy stood up.

"Yeah, she was fighting with a warlock, who stabbed her and knocked Prue out, before being vanquished. Prue never got to heal her... then, the Darklighter came out of nowhere, and shot Prue... I saved her..." Leo looked at Andy disbelief. "And, at the staff meeting, They heard news from _the other side_, about the Darklighter coming here to stalk each one of you, well, except Phoebe that is" Phoebe looked at Prue. "See, I'm always the luckiest" Paige rolled her eyes, and looked at Phoebe. "Oh really? Wanna bet?" Phoebe looked at Paige as she talked in her 'So-said-so' tone "Now, people. This Darklighter is said to be the most dangerous and the most... evil Darklighter ever. He killed about 11 Whitelighters in a month. How _great_ is that?" Every single pair of eyes looked at Andy who was shrugging his shoulders.

---------------------------------------------------------

Paige flipped through the Book of Shadows which she'd orbed down a few minutes before. "Well, did he kill for fun, or what?" Prue walked back anf forth before settling down next to Piper. "All the Whitelighters have been put under alert, and I was sent down to warn you _all_ about this. Rumors said that he's after the half-Whitelighter-half-Charmed-One witch. He wants to revenge over something... Don't know what" Piper gasped. "Melinda? What the, are you serious? What _did_ we do to him?" "Dead serious, Piper. Neither the Elders know about what he wants from you all... protect Melinda, Leo. And don't forget, Piper is vulnerable to the lethal arrow, too." They all looked at each other, sighing silently.

Piper stirred the potion in the cauldron, while Paige was busy measuring the herbs and spices. Phoebe came into the kitchen with Melinda in her arms. "Mommy, I want some cookies..." Piper looked at her daughter. "In the jar, honey. Mommy's busy, okay? We've to be careful... someone is after you..." Melinda looked at Piper weirdly. "Who? Are we playing 'Hide n Seek'?" Melinda took a piece of her mommy's famous cookie out of the jar. Paige giggled a little. "No, Mellie. There's a demon that is after you. He's a very mean guy. So, we've to protect you from him, okay?"

Melinda nodded at her auntie as she took a bite on the cookie. "Okay..." _Dingdong_. All of them looked at each other. "Do demons ring bells?" Phoebe asked Piper. "I don't think so... Let's go and check it out... Wait, hold on... LEO!!!" With that, Leo orbed into the kitchen in a split second. "Look after Melinda, please... We need to settle this whoever who knocks on the door" Leo nodded and sat next to Melinda, wrapping his daughter with his protective pair of strong arms. The sisters carefully went into the foyer, and Phoebe opened the door. Piper and Paige were ready to attack... the door was opened to reveal...

The door was opened to reveal Alex standing with a bouquet of pink roses in his arm. "Oh, God... Hey, Alex!" A wide grin broke on Paige's face as she ran to hug him. Piper and Phoebe sighed a little, relieved. "Hey, not the company you expecting?" Paige kissed him. "Come on in..." Paige pulled her fiance's arm and then closed the door behind him. She knew it was hard to explain to Alex about what was going on but... "You see... There's someone after Melinda... so we have to protect her..." Paige fiddled the pink roses and pulled him into the kitchen. "Hey, Leo" Leo smiled at Alex. "Hey, there... Hey, Melinda!"

Melinda smiled at him. "Hello, Uncle Alex..." Melinda said while waving her cookie at him. "Hehe, eating cookies without me?" Piper flipped through the Book of Shadow. "Who is the stalker?" Phoebe looked at Alex. "He's a Darklighter... A very mean ass..." Phoebe eyed Melinda's tantalizing cookie before shoving her hand deep into the cookie jar to reach for one. Talk about her big sister's very delicious cookies. No one could ever resist them! Leo went over to Piper. "You okay, honey?" Piper leaned onto Leo's shoulder. "I'm worried... about this. This hell guy is after our baby... Why? Why her? Why not... me?" Leo looked at Piper with his lips sealed together as he had nothing to say to comfort his wife.

"I'm worried too, Piper. She's _my_ child, too... We'll protect her, together..." Piper hugged Leo tightly. "Gees, if you guys need any help, I'm here..." Alex said to Paige. "I'm so glad that my husband-to-be understands about this all..." Paige sat on his lap. "Gees, not all guy have the opportunity to marry the world's greatest witch!" they giggled. "Oh boy... here we go again... Melinda, we're the only girls that don't have any boyfriend or fiancé or husband." Melinda giggled at her dearest Auntie Phoebe. "Well, I'll have baby brother to play with!" Phoebe smacked her forehead. "Damn, I hate being single!" The whole family laughed at Phoebe. "Well, how about your Harrison? Go on and be his, again...."

Phoebe looked at Alex and stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, like he'll accept me back right after what I've done to him!" Piper looked at Phoebe. "Sweetie, he will. He loves you! Talk nicely to him and he won't resist you" Leo chuckled at Piper, and got a slap on his arm from Phoebe. They all giggled at her. While they were enjoying this family moment, suddenly a guy appeared in a swirl of dark orbs into the kitchen behind them all. "Having fun, Halliwells?" They all turned around to see a tall and gvery good-looking guy, dressed in a black suit. The guy smiled as the family stared at him. Dan Gordon! Dan Gordon, the guy that almost snatched Piper away from Leo. Staring at Dan with shock on her face, Piper dropped her cookie on the floor, while all of them just continued staring at him, shocked.

* * *

Dan...? What's going on here? First Cole and now Dan??? Oh my... Will the Halliwell die in his hands or...??? Wanna know more? Leave your reviews and I'll update soon! Thanks! 


	14. Old Flame Visits The Halliwells

Wow! I love you guys so much! Thanks for the reviews!!! : ) Here's the 8th chapter of Eternal Love 2!

* * *

Piper's mouth fell wide open as her brown eyes continued staring at the man in front of her. The man that she used to sleep with for a quite a while when Leo _left_ her. The man that used to shower her with love and almost made her fell completely in love with him instead of Leo. She took a step backward and almost fell when the world around her started to spin. What the hell was happening?! First _Cole_ almost turned Phoebe evil again, well not the real Cole but an imposter. And now Dan Gordon, the man she once thought too perfect, too charming & too everything for her! Piper tightened her grip on Leo's arm as she suddenly felt her blood was starting to boil. How dare Dan disturbed his family's peaceful moment! He must had been the Darklighter Prue and Andy were talking about! How dare he killed her eldest sister's first charge! Who was he to do such a mean thing to her family?!

Dan raised his eyebrow when he saw that none of them came to _welcome_ him. "Ahhh... no welcome hug, Halliwells?? Too bad!" A black puff started forming around Dan's right hand and a second later a crossbow magically appeared on his hand. Upon seeing this, Paige's hand reflexed by throwing the cookie she was holding before screaming out "Run...!!!" The sisters dove behind the kitchen counter, together with Alex, Leo & Melinda as Dan fired his first lethal arrow. Paige stuck her face out from the counter and then waved her hand at the cookie jar, orbing it towards Dan's head. Dan covered his head with his hand, causing his hand to bleed when the jar slammed into his fist, shattering into pieces. As Paige continued distaracting Dan, Piper watched as her precious cookies fell flat onto the floor and quickly shoved Melinda into Leo's arms.

"Leo! Take Melinda away! Quick!" With that, Leo orbed out with Melinda in his arms. Dan turned around and saw Leo orbing out with Melinda quickly tried to orb out too but was stopped by Phoebe who came flying across the kitchen and kicked him square in his face. "Don't you dare going after my niece, you jerk!" She kicked him again and this time it was harder. Dan was thrown across out of the kitchen and into the foyer. "Fool you, witch. I always know that the Halliwell sisters are bitching witches" Piper came into the room and send him into the main wall of the living room.

Alex who was watching teh whole scene from the beginning just blinked blankly before Paige pulled him out from the kitchen and _forced_ him to hide behind the couch. "Mess with me, son-of-a-bitch!" Paige stood up and went to Piper. "He came back because you dumped him for Leo???" Paige looked at Dan. "I don't know... You were a darklighter all along, Dan?" Dan stood up and looked at the sisters with scary looking eyes. "I traded my soul to be one... You broke my heart, Piper Halliwell... And now, you'll pay for it!!!" He took out his bow. "No" Piper looked at Dan with brave eyes. Dan took a step backward as if he had seen fire burning in Piper's eyes. "I'm not Piper Halliwell... I'm Piper Halliwell-Wyatt" Raising both her hands into the air, she sent the bow across the room with telekinesis, the power she kinda _borrowed_ from her unborn child and sent Dan flying into the couch, where Alex was hiding.

Paige called for Alex and this time she pulled him back into the kitchen, while Phoebe distracted him. "Hide, Alex!" After throwing Phoebe into the wall, Dan orbed in front of Paige, and slammed her into the wall with a powerful kick. "Paige!" Alex went to her. Phoebe levitated and kicked Dan down. She shot her hand toward him and an electric ball was thrown to Dan causing him to yell in pain. Piper looked at Phoebe. "Woah! How did you do that?" "I don't know!!!" Phoebe landed on the floor, walked slowly to Paige as her legs were badly hurt. Dan stood up and turned to Piper. "You broke my heart, Piper... I loved you so much, but you went with that son-of-a-bitch" Phoebe stood up slowly. "You watch your fvcking mouth! He's my husband, Dan. **_My_** husband" Piper sent Dan straight into the dining table causing it to split into two. "You mess with my family, you mess with me, Dan" Piper neared him, and sent him flying across the room, into the wall. Paige and Phoebe walked toward Piper. Dan orbed out, together with his bow.

"Well, that's a total coward... "Phoebe crossed her arms. "I can't believe it... Dan's a Darklighter..." Piper looked confused. Prue and Andy orbed into the room holding hands. "You're **late**. Heal them..." Piper pointed at Phoebe and Paige. Andy went to heal Paige, and Prue went to heal Phoebe. "Piper... it wasn't your fault... it was--" "Prue!!!" The girls turned around to see Andy diving toward Prue, protecting her from being hit by the arrows, that Dan shot out. He orbed back into the room without anyone noticing except Andy. "No!!!" Andy and Prue fell onto the carpeted floor. Piper gestured his arms toward Dan, making him screamed his head of before both his arms exploded into tiny pieces. Tears began to develop in both Piper's eyes. "You bitch! Go to hell!" With one last gesture towards Dan, his entire body exploded into gazillion little pieces and only a pile of debris was left on the floor where he exploded. Prue sat up and looked at Andy. "Andy..." Andy grimaced slightly. "You okay, Prue?" Prue smiled. "Yeah...you okay?" Andy shut his eyes, and winced in pain. "I don't think so..." He turned around to reveal an arrow stuck deep into Andy's back and another arrow was sticking out from his butt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The arrow's stuck in his ass, damn it!" Prue said, yelling at her sisters. Phoebe pulled out the last arrow and Prue tried to heal him. "Hang in there, baby. We'll fix this" Prue's sweaty palms began to glow pale yellow, but it lasted for a few seconds only. "What's going on?" Phoebe asked Prue. "I can't! I didn't work!!! Help!!! Leo!!! Leo!!!" Prue looked up the ceiling. A swirl of blue shiny orbs appeared, revealing Leo with Melinda in his arms. Seeing Andy lying on the floor, he quickly gave Melinda to Piper, and went to heal Andy. He tried healing him. _Failed_. Piper and Paige tried to heal Andy. _Failed_. Melinda also tried healing Andy. _Failed_. "Hell fail!!! Andy, please be awake... please..." Andy looked at Prue weakly. "I'm... sorry..." Prue cradled Andy in her arms, sobbing. "What's wrong with _you_ guys up there? _You_ took him away once, now _you_ are taking him again???" Phoebe turned to Leo. "What the hell is going on? Why won't _they_ let us heal Andy? Why?" tears started to form in both Phoebe's eyes. "What's going on?" They all turned around to see Harrison standing at the wall, looking shocked.

Harrison just stared at the sisters. "What... what... What _are_ you all?" Leo looked at Piper. "Harrison..." Alex went to Harrison. "It's okay... they're good girls..." Harrison looked at Alex with the –are-you-kidding-me stare. "They just ... exploded the hell out of me!" Phoebe neared him. "Harrison... I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier... We are witches... We have supernatural powers..." Harrison sat on the coffee table. "Witches? Oh... I see... Witches... Why didn't you tell me, Phoebe?" Phoebe looked at Harrison. "I didn't want to scare you...I just..."

"Why? So, all the time... family emergency... this? You could have got yourself killed! And, I didn't even know a single thing about you! You lied to me..." Phoebe stared at him. Piper motioned at everyone else to leave the room. They all went into the kitchen silently, leaving the two of them in the living room. "I never lied to you!" Harrison stood up. "Oh yeah? I asked you yesterday... You don't remember? Hah... How could you..." Harrison shook his head and stormed out from the manor, slamming the entrance door. Phoebe looked at him leaving, then went into the kitchen. "Why don't you go after him?" Paige neared Phoebe. "We're just not mean to be together..." Phoebe left the room, with tears in her eyes. Piper and Paige just looked at each other, sighing silently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue was cradling Andy, who was looking at Prue sadly, with Piper pacing back and forth of the room, Phoebe biting her lips while her mind was filled with Andy and Harrison, and Paige was in Alex's arms. Seconds later, Leo orbed in with a sad face. Prue looked up at him and cried even worse. "What's wrong? Why don't they let me heal him?!" Leo squatted down next to her. Andy smiled at Prue. "Honey, I owed them too much. I healed you, remember? Whitelighters aren't allowed to heal other Whitelighters... except when in some conditions where _they_ allow us to do so... " Prue shook her head slowly as Andy began to shut his eyes. "Andy!!! **THIS** is the time where _they really need to let us heal Andy!!!_" She shook him hard and cried on him. "I love you... too much to lose you again, Andy..." Looking at his beloved's face for the last time, Andy muttered three words under his last breathe, that made everyone in the room really sad. "I love you..." They all broke down right after Andy breathed his last.

* * *

Well, I don't have anything to say... This chapter's quite a sad one and... Please leave your reviews if you want me to continue the story. Thanks...

Leia 


	15. The Wedding is Off!

Hey guys, my computer's been infected by a virus so I won't be updating for a while... Shish. Curse the stupid virus!

* * *

Prue sat on the couch, while hugging a pillow, and biting her lips. Her beautiful blue eyes were all red, and also her face was wet. She sobbed silently as her mind was filled with Andy's faces. She regretted for not telling him her true feelings toward him. She regretted it... a lot. Paige and Alex just looked at Prue from the door, and went into the kitchen where Piper was staring into the air, while Melinda was busy playing with the cookie dough. "Hey, Piper..." Piper turned around and smiled at Alex and Paige. "Hey... How's she doing?" Paige sat next to Melinda. "Not good... We decided to leave her alone..." Alex joined Melinda and played with the dough and chuckled with her. "Why do they have to end up like this..." Piper sighed heavily. "The wedding's off..." Piper turned to Alex and Paige and looked at them.

"You can't call it off!" Alex shrugged his shoulder at Piper. "Piper, with Andy...'s dead, and Prue... like this, how in the world can we two get married? It's too sad!" Paige said while holding Alex's hand. "And besides, we still have lots of time to get married... Maybe when Prue's a little okay..." Paige inhaled deeply as Piper lifted her eyebrow at her. "No fair for you two..." They all turned around to see Prue smiling at them. Her face was still wet, and her eyes were all swollen. "You've to continue on your wedding... I'll be okay..." Paige went to Prue. "Prue..." Prue turned around and then turned back to her. "Sweetie, it's not fair for you to call it off... I'm okay, now. It is his destiny to... leave me..." Prue once again broke down, this time in Paige's arms. "I love him lots... But, I love you, too... You've to continue on... Ignore me! I promise I won't cry on your wedding!!" Prue wiped her tears with her sleeve.

Paige looked at Prue and hugged her tightly. The hug lasted for a few seconds, and Paige could feel the bond between the two sisters... Piper bit her lips and patted Prue's back softly. "Sweetie, you'll be okay... It's his time... Gees... Why do _they_ love to do this?" Seconds later, blue orbs started to fill the foyer. Leo Wyatt appeared right after the orbs were gone. "Uh, am I disturbing or something?" He looked at Alex and the girls. "No, Leo.... Uh, what did _they_ say about this?" Leo inhaled deeply and looked at Prue's tears-stricken face. "Prue, Andy's resting in peace now, _up there_. He asked me to tell you that he... loves you... and..." Prue looked down and nodded slowly. "And... He'll be waiting for you..." Piper lifted her eyebrow at Leo and he shrugged his shoulders at her. "I know... Heh... Paige, don't cancel your wedding... I'll be fine... I've to go..." With that, a swirl of blue orbs appeared around Prue and she orbed out, leaving them all looking at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe eyed the room while biting her rosy lips. She looked down back at the guy in front of him. "Harrison..." Harrison looked up at her. "You...'re a witch?! Your sisters, too?" Phoebe inhaled deeply and looked at her Harrison. "Yes... We are... witches..." Harrison let out a 'unbelievable' laugh. "Haha, you must be joking. All the time, family emergency... is... _this?_" Phoebe nodded slowly at him. "I need to be alone, Phoebe. I do... I-I I dunno how to say this, but I-I... Just, leave me alone for a while... It's just hard to digest on this! The girl I've been dating all the time is A WITCH!" Harrison said while avoiding an eye contact with Phoebe. "I just need some time to think, okay?" Phoebe sighed silently at Harrison. "Okay, but... I still love you no matter what, Harrison. And you know that..." Phoebe sighed lightly under her breathe and looked at the guy in front of her. "Just call me if you ever need me, okay?" Phoebe stood up and left Harrison alone in the apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe, Paige and Piper sat at the table, with different thoughts in their heads. Piper was thinking about Melinda and her unborn baby, Paige was busy thinking about her upcoming wedding and Phoebe's mind was filled with the images of her Harrison. Paige then looked at her sisters, and slammed her hand on the table. The two sisters were startled by it, and Piper quickly turned to Paige. "Hey! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Phoebe chuckled slightly at Piper who looked at Paige. "No. But, this is killing _ME_... Looks at us. We're like girls who'd just being dumped by our boyfriends!" Phoebe raised her eyebrow. "I was!" Piper turned to Phoebe. "Gees, Phoebe. Maybe you should reason with him. At least he's not... you know. Going to CNN and put _this_ on the 8 o'clock news!" Phoebe leaned back against the chair. "I love him, Piper... And, now he thinks I'm a freak!" Paige stood up and walked into the kitchen. "We **are** freaks!" Piper shook her head at her sisters' behaviors.

Piper went into the kitchen and saw Paige flipping through the address book. "Whatcha looking for, Paige? Forgot Alex's phone number?" Piper giggled to herself as she opened the fridge's door. "No. I'm looking for Victor's number..." Piper turned around and almost dropped the mineral water bottle when she heard her dad's name. Piper quickly looked at her. "Victor? As in Victor Bennett?" Paige nodded at her and then sat at the table. "Wait, what about dad?" They turned around and saw Phoebe walking into the kitchen. "Well, I need... him to witness my wedding..." Phoebe took out the milk carton from the fridge and looked at Paige. "After all, he's _your_ dad..." Piper looked up and then looked at Paige. "Sweetie, are you sure about this?" Paige sighed heavily. "Well, they won't let me bring back _my_ dad and mom, right? So, I just need him here... besides, the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow!" Paige looked at the page where Victor's phone number was written on.

"Well, maybe we can ask _them_..." Piper nudged Phoebe's elbow and stared at her. Paige looked at them weirdly. "What? Ask _them_ what?" Piper smiled at Paige and looked at Phoebe. "Uh, we've to go and do some shopping.. You know, for the rehearsal dinner, tomorrow..." Piper pulled Phoebe out from the kitchen. Paige just looked at her sisters as they walked away. "Crazy sisters..." She reached for the phone and dialed Victor's number.

* * *

I hope that this won't be the last chapter... I'll try to update next week. The virus' killing both me and my PC!! Ahhh! Pleas leave your comment so that I know people are still reading this lousy story! Thanks!


	16. Here Comes The Ghost!

Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews! This Chapter's specially for those who posted the reviews and to you too, Jessica! Muacks! I won't be updating for a while, thanks to the virus which is still 'living' inisde my CPU... And, just keep those reviews coming, okay? This is the third last eppy and also, the last chapter will Duh! focus more on Piper & Leo, so stay tune!

* * *

Paige stared at herself in the mirror. She can't believe it was her wedding day. _The_ wedding day. The very day she'd been waiting to arrive patiently. She smiled lovingly at her image, and then her cheeks began to turn rosy pink_. 'What if Alex hates my look? Urgh...'_. She continued combing her dark curly brown hair and suddenly she could hear someone opening the room's door. "Hey..." Paige smiled at her sisters. Piper and Phoebe were wearing crème color bridesmaids dresses. Well, Piper's looked more like a maternity dress. Melinda trailed behind them and hoped around the room with a basket of rose's petals. Piper shook her head and stopped Melinda from running around the room. "Sweetie, go downstairs and find daddy, okay?" Melinda nodded, and left for her beloved daddy. "Piper, do I look... okay?" Phoebe raised her eyebrow. "Hey! Ask me! Why do you ask her? She's not as good as I am in fashion..." Phoebe received a light smack on her arm from blushing Piper. "Paige, sweetie. You look gorgeous! Alex's gonna be stunned looking at his bride!" Paige blushed deeply as Phoebe and Piper giggled together. _Knock-knock_. The girls looked around to see Victor standing at the door.

"Hello, Paige" Paige stood up and looks at Victor. She smiled at Victor and went to hug him. Victor had been learning to accept Paige into the family since he knew about it before Melinda was born. And, they'd been closed just like Phoebe and Victor were. "Glad that you can make it..." Victor smiled and looked at Paige. "Wow... I can't believe you're getting married earlier than Phoebe..." "Hey! Who was the first one to get married?" Victor and Paige looked at Piper. Piper went to hug Victor and Phoebe too. "Oh, my big girls..." Victor eyed Piper's bloated belly. "When?" Piper sat down on Paige's bed. "Let's see... a month left... Uh, be right back..." Piper went outside after seeing a bright swirl of light filled outside the room. Piper closed the room behind her and looked at Prue and the man beside her. "Sam..." Sam raised his eyebrow at Piper. "You're pregnant..." Prue chuckled at Sam. "Again..." Piper slapped Prue's am and then looked at him. "Dad's inside..." Prue stared at Piper. "What?!" both Sam and Prue chorused together. "Yes, Paige invited him... She said he tried to _'contact'_ you but failed, Sam..." Sam looked down. "I was... busy..." Prue leaned against the wall. "Too busy to answer your own daughter's call? Sam, Victor's in there. He will kill you if he knows you're here"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe looked up at the ceilings and then looked at the bottom of the door, and saw shadows moving around. "Damn, Sam and Prue are here already???" She then smiled at Paige who was busy talking to Victor. "Uh, Paige...--". A swirl of bright white lights appeared in front of Phoebe and Victor. It dissipated slowly to reveal Patty in the middle. "Oh... You come!" Paige looked at Phoebe who smiled at Patty. "You're... a ghost..." Patty looked at Victor and Paige. "Hello, Victor, Paige, Phoebe. Well, I am... dead. _They_ were kinda reluctant to let me go down here you know. Thanks God Prue and Leo begged _them_" Victor eyed Patty as Paige went near her. "Prue?!" Phoebe pulled Victor away from Patty and Paige. "Uh, dad. Prue had been visiting us since Piper and Leo had these arguments about their personal stuff. And, Prue kinda helped bringing them back together. And, poor Prue. Andy died..."

"Andy?!" "Dad, shh... her boyfriend. Whitelighter boyfriend and you just don't want to know more about it. Paige had been sad when she failed to contact...Sam" Victor looked away and then looked back at Phoebe. "That's why she called me to attend her wedding?" Phoebe shut Victor's mouth and looked at his eyes. "Dad, Paige loves you as much as I do and... Sam's here..." Victor's eyes almost bulged out when he heard the name 'Sam'. "Dad, listen. We wanna make this wedding a perfect one and also we want you two to be nice to each other, okay? Good... Now, let's leave mom and Paige alone" Victor was kinda shocked to hear that and Phoebe just pulled him out from the room and bumped into Sam who was standing outside at the door. "Oh-oh...". Piper stared at the men, together with Phoebe and Prue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Victor stared at each other. Phoebe cleared her throat and looked at Victor. Victor knew that Phoebe wanted him to be nice to Sam, but he just couldn't do that. Sam _stole_ his wife from him! But then again, it was his own fault. He was the one who left Patty at the first place. He sighed and then looked at Sam. "Hello, Samuel..." Sam exhaled relieved. "Hello, Victor. Nice seeing you here..." Prue and Piper looked at each other and smiled. "Great, bring Dad downstairs and let Sam go to see Paige, okay?" Phoebe nodded as Prue whispered to her and hurriedly brought Victor downstairs. "Let's go and see your daughter, shall we?" Piper opened the door to reveal Patty, standing in the middle with Paige looking at her adoringly. Sam just stared at her.

"Patty?" Patty smiled at Sam. "Hello, Sam" Paige went to hug her biological father and broke into tears. "I have my parents with me today!" Prue cleared her throat and looked at Sam who was staring at Patty. "No time for stares. Let's go! The music has called!" Prue smiled at Paige who looked back at her. "Thanks, Prue..." Prue went to hug her. "That's what sisters are for..." Piper and Phoebe joined in the hug and Patty and Sam stood by their side, witnessing the sisterly moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music was played slowly and soft, when Melinda first walked downstairs with a basket of flower petals in her hand. Melinda smiled proudly as she threw the petals down the stairs and walked straight to the wooden-made altar that. Phoebe, Piper and Prue trailed behind Melinda, holding bouquets of flowers in their hands and walked proudly down the stairs. Leo smiled at Piper as he watched his beloved pregnant wife walked down the stairs slowly. Penny just smiled at Patty as Victor looked at her daughter.

And then, Paige walked down the stairs with Sam next to her. She walked gently down the petals-covered stairs with a big, lovely smile plastered on her pretty face. Alex, who was already standing at the altar just, stared at his lovely bride. Sam whispered at Paige as they reached the altar. "Paige, be good, okay?" Paige looked at him. "Thanks, dad..." They hugged each other as and then Paige stood there, proudly in front of where Alex was standing at, smiling at his bride. The Morris couple, Daryl and Sheila were there to witness this beautiful ceremony too. This was the first time Daryl's wife ever seen a ghost in front of her. In fact, there were 2 ghosts on that day. Patty and Penny!!


	17. The Power of Love

Hope you guys forgive me for not updating for soooo long! My exam's finally over, so now.. let's continue it, shall we?

* * *

Penny, the Charmed Ones' grandmother started the ceremony. After the couple said 'I do's', she asked them to recite they wedding vows. Alex looked at his beautiful bride, and smiled at her. He took a deep breath and recited his wedding vow. "Paige, the first time we met, I was an orphan, a lonely person who had no one in this world, but with your love and care, you've changed me into this man in front of you. I don't really care who you are actually, but all I do care is the person inside of you. You're everything to me. I just can't thank you enough, Paige. And in front of them" Alex turned to where Piper, Phoebe, Patty, Victor, Prue, Darryl and Melinda were standing at. "That I will take care of you, love you, and always be there for you, as your lover, friend, husband, and your soulmate. Paige, you're the only one that I love in this world."

Paige smiled shyly at her husband-to-be. Piper, Prue and Phoebe smiled to themselves. _Their baby sister is getting married_. Leo looked at Piper, who looked at him back and smiled. The memory came back flashing in their minds. _Piper and Leo stood in front of each other, reciting their vows to each other, looking at each other lovingly, and they kissed… and they were officially married… and became husband-and-wife_. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper's shoulder. He whispered something into her ears, making her giggled and slapped Leo's arm softly.

Paige looked down and then looked at Alex. "Alex, I thought that I'd be alone for my whole life, without anyone caring for me. I was wrong… I had a wonderful family that loves and cares for me. And, somehow I never felt my life's completed… But that feeling went away after I met you. You're gentle, caring… You're always by my side. You gave me a hand to hold on, a shoulder to cry one, arms to hug me and kisses to comfort me. You mean the world to me, Alex. I loved, love and will always love you. I was born to love you, Alex." She smiled at Alex who smiled back at her. Grams looked at the two lovebirds and smiled.

"Well… There you witness two souls reuniting as one. And I shall bind you two together…" Grams tied a string around Alex and Paige's hands. The two smiled at each other. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be…" "So mote it be!" The others chorused together. "Well, Inow pronounce you two, husband and wife… You, Alexmay now kiss the bride" Penny smiled as she winked at Paige, who looked so nervous since the beginning of the ceremony. Alex looked at Paige and they two kissed each other. Phoebe jumped up and down with Melinda, while Daryl, Sheila and Prue clapped their hands happily. Leo and Piper looked at each other. "Gees… I really missed the time when we were married…" Piper looked at Leo. "Really? Gees, you can have it back…" Piper kissed Leo passionately. Prue looked at them. "Hey, who are the ones getting married, here?" Victor just laughed at his beloved daughter's behavior.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue stood there looking at Patty and then smiled at her. "Prue, are you sure you really want to do this?" Phoebe, Piper and Leo stood there beside Patty. "Mom, I had a wonderful life with all of you, but being a Whitelighter wasn't really what I wanted. I wanted to be happy, with him. That's all…" Leo looked at Piper. "But, we won't get to see you again…" Phoebe took Prue's hand and then looked at her big sister. Prue smiled at her sisters and Leo. "You can still summon me. I just want to… rest in peace, sweetie. I went through a lot lately… Crystal's death, Andy… I can't just pretend nothing had happened and go on with my life. I lost Andy once, and now I lost him again… I want to be with him, Phoebe, Piper. That's all… You understand me, Piper."

Leo squeezed Piper's hand as Piper looked at her husband. Piper knew that Prue was too much in love with Andy to be apart from him _again_. "I do, Prue…If that's what you want, then I'm supporting you, Prue" Piper said with tears in her eyes. Phoebe nodded at Prue. "Count me in, too…" Patty looked at her daughters and looked back at Prue. "Okay then. Follow me back up there and they will take your soul to Andy where you can see him, sweetie" Prue looked down at the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was over since two hours ago. Prue had made an important announcement after the ceremony, saying that she was going to give up her wings and immortality to become a _ghost_ again and be with Andy. The news made them all shocked, especially Phoebe and Piper. "Wait…" they all turned around to see Paige and Alex, still in the wedding dress and tuxedo. Paige went to Prue and sat down next to her. "You know what, when I first saw you, I was kinda shocked to see that you're so beautiful and… pretty. And also, you helped Piper went through the problem she had with Leo. And from that moment, I knew that you were a caring and loving sister. And you still are… I hope you will be happy up there, Prue… Thank you for everything, Prue" Prue smiled at Paige and they hugged. Phoebe and Piper hugged Prue to and Leo, Patty and Alex just looked at the sisters. "I love you, Prue. Don't you dare forgetting about us…" Prue slapped Phoebe's arm softly. "I won't, baby. I won't. You're the greatest sisters ever" They hugged again, and then broke it.

Prue stood up and looked at Alex and Leo. "Take care of my sisters, Alex, Leo. Give me more nieces and nephews, okay?" Paige and Piper chuckled at Prue, ignoring the tears in their eyes. "Alex, I'm glad that Paige married you. You're a very nice man. Take a very good care of her, okay?" Alex nodded at Prue and then hugged her sister-in-law. "Be good to here or I'll come and haunt you!" Alex just let out a laugh and looked at Prue. "Don't worry, Prue. I will. I love her. Hope you will be happy up there, Prue" Prue smiled at her brother-in-law. Leo looked at Prue. "Thanks, Prue. I owe you my life" Prue hugged Leo and then looked at Piper. "Treat her nicely, Leo. Spend more time with her, okay?" Leo looked at Prue. "Where else should I go except here?"

Prue giggled at Leo and shook her head as Piper slapped Leo's arm softly. They all gathered together as Prue went to Patty. "Wait!" Victor came running into the living room and went to Prue. They stared at each other for a while before breaking into a hug. "Bye, Daddy. Take care of yourself…" The sisters cried as they watched Victor and Prue hugging. "Take care, Prue. I love you…" Prue smiled and wiped her eyes. "You all made me cry… I love you all a lot. Take care…" Phoebe hugged Victor as a swirl of white lights appeared around Patty and Prue. "Bye, Victor" Patty smiled at Victor as Prue looked at them. "I love you all… forever…" The words echoed in the manor as Patty and Prue disappeared. Only soft noise of hiccups and sobs were heard in the manor, coming from the sisters of three.

* * *

This is the second last eppy, people. You better get those reviews coming in if you want to read the last eppy. Or even worse, I can make Leo cheat on Piper with Phoebe and kill Piper or something evil like that! :-p Just joking... Really appreciate your reviews, thanks!

Pinkie Lover...


	18. Together Till The End of Time

This is the last chapter of the story. I would like to thank all my readers, those who commented and silent readers for reading this story. Thank you, I enjoyed wiriting this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it too.

* * *

A month later, in a hospital in San Francisco, lied a woman on the hospital bed with her family around her. Piper looked at the baby of hers. "Hello, honey…" tears of happiness could be seen forming in Piper's eyes. Leo looked down at his son as he encircled Piper's shoulders with his arm. "Hey, there little guy…" Melinda climbed onto the bed and looked into the tiny bundle. A blue blanket wrapped around the newborn baby's body. "Oooh… heyo baby brother…" Melinda looked at his tiny fingers. "Uuhhh… he is tiny… cutey!" Melinda smiled at her mother. She turned back to the baby and touched his fingers softly. "Tiny baby brother…" Paige, Alex and Phoebe looked at the family. "Mommy, what are we gonna call him?" Melinda looked closely at her newborn sibling. "Well, any idea, people?" Leo looked at Phoebe, and the newly wed couple, Paige and Alex who'd their arms around each other.

"I thought you have decided on his name!" Phoebe said to Leo while crossing her arms to her chest. "Haha… not really… We had, but…" Piper said while looking at the baby adoringly. The little baby boy moves a little as Piper kissed his forehead and smiled proudly at her son. Alex took out a pen, and a little notebook. "Okay, daddy. Here… decide what name should be given to this special angel, okay?" Alex handed the little notebook to Leo. "Thanks…Piper, what do you think?" Melinda looked up, and thought about his baby brother's name. "How about, Daniel?" Leo looked at Phoebe and raised his eyebrow. "Hmm… not suitable for him… What about, Andrew?" Piper looked at Leo and looked at the baby. "Andrew? Hmm… Not for him… Ah, let's ask our big daughter, Mellie. You have any suggestion, Melinda?" Melinda looked at her father. And then she looked at her mother. "You want me to name baby brother? Oooh…" She looked closely at the newborn baby and smiled at him. "Yes, sweetie! Name him" Phoebe, said as she went near the Wyatt family. "Ohh… How about Bubbles? Oh-oh, that's a girl's name…" Paige and Alex laughed at the little niece of theirs. "Uhmm… what about… Professor Oak???" Melinda's innocent face made everybody in the room laughed out loud. Phoebe shook her head. TV has such a great influence on kids nowadays! Talk about Powerpuff Girls! Not understanding what the adults were laughing about, Melinda looked deep into her newborn baby brother's eyes and thought deeply about his name. "Oh well, how about…" They all looked at Melinda as the little girl looked at the ceilings while biting her lips. "Matthew?" The others looked at Melinda. "Matthew?"

Suddenly, the word 'Matthew' appeared in the little notebook Leo was holding and a letter 'M' appeared on the blanket that was wrapping the baby. "Gees, I guess he likes it…" Leo showed the notebook to them. Alex and Paige smiled. "Oh yeah…" Leo looked at the baby. "Hey there, Matthew…" Piper kissed the baby. "Hello, Matthew… Matthew Halliwell Wyatt" Phoebe clapped her hands. "Oh, how I love happy ending!" Paige and Alex hugged each other tightly and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe soon, we'll have a bundle of joy like Matthew, huh?" Alex looked at Paige. "Heh… then we've to practice a little!" Paige kissed Alex softly on his lips. "Aww… gees, I feel like I'm the third wheel in here…" Phoebe said as she looked at Paige and Alex kissing. "Puhlease, you guys! Get a room!!!" Piper and Leo laughed at Phoebe as she tried to separate Alex and Paige apart. Suddenly, the door was pushed opened…

The door was open to reveal a man standing there with his hands were holding something. The guy, Harrison entered the room, with a basket filled with soft toys and a bouquet of flower. "Hey, there… Oh, sorry I didn't knock. Don't have enough hands to do so…" Melinda quickly went to him as she saw the toys. "Oohh… are these for baby brother, Matthew?" Harrison lifted her in his arms. "Matthew? Wow! Looks like the baby has received his name…" Harrison then looked down at Melinda. "Yes, Melinda… but he can share these with you… " Melinda smiled sweetly at Harrison. "Thank you, Uncle Harrison! Matthew will love these!" Melinda said and hurriedly took the basket away. "Hey, Piper, Leo. Congratulations… Sorry couldn't be here earlier… Uh, my boss kinda… fired me… so, had to…" Harrison scratched his head. They all gasped. "Fired you? Why?" Phoebe went near him. "Well… I missed the most important meeting ever and I lost the most important client… So, I'm jobless now, Phoebe. Maybe I can be a babysitter and baby-sit little Matthew here.… hehe…" Harrison said sheepishly while looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at him with guilt. "Oh, Harrison, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you…" "That's okay, Phoebe. I… I love you… I don't mind losing the job…" Phoebe smiled and hugged him. "I love you too, Harrison… always" Harrison inhaled deeply as he looked at Phoebe. "It's just that, I was too shocked to cope with what I'd seen on that day and I was kinda fool, asking you to leave me… I need you, Phoebe. You mean everything to me. I don't care about you having a supernatural power whatsoever. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me… Promise" Phoebe kissed Harrison gently on his lips while Leo closed Melinda's eyes. "I'm so in love with you, Harrison! I do!" Piper and Leo looked at the couple as Melinda managed to struggle out from Leo's arms. "Looks like it _is_ a happy ending, after all…" Leo looked at Piper. "Of course, honey… and they all live happily ever after…" He grinned and kissed Piper. Mellie looked at the Charmed Ones who were busy kissing their lovers. "Eww… why do grown-ups love to kiss…? Matthew, don't kiss too much when you've grown up, okay? Promise me!" Mellie kissed Matthew on his pinkish cheek. The little baby boy smiled at her big sister as she hugs him gently.

Up there, a woman and a man watched them all, with their arms wrapping each other's waist. "Happy ending…" Prue looked at Andy and smiled. "Yes, Andy… And they all live, happily ever after with their loved ones… just like us…" Andy smiled at Prue and hugged her, and they watched over the Charmed Ones below them.

A happy ending for all… Sure enough, The Charmed Ones live happily ever after, with their loved ones. And, that concludes the story of The Charmed Ones. Love is eternal, and can't be destroyed or sold… Love your loved ones while they're still by your side. And, that's the ending for this story… The Book of Shadows closed itself as the Evil Writer leaves the attic, yawning sleepily. The end…

* * *

That's the ending of my story.Ihope you guys like the last chapter. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and also, thanks, thanks, thanks for reading my boring story. Thank you and see ya!

Leia


End file.
